Eh! What Secret Admirer!
by waterxeno
Summary: [ASUCAGA] [AU] WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN CAGALLI GOT A SECRET ADMIRER? And it's making Athrun quite jealous. How will Athrun take this? Just read and DON’T FORGET TO REVIEW! FINALE CHAPTER UP! [COMPLETE!]
1. You're Staring

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Gundam Seed, either Gundam Seed Destiny, not to mention, I haven't seen a single episode of the anime. I'm so amaze in reading fanfiction of this anime, how they portray Cagalli and Athrun's RELATIONSHIP! I GOT OBSESSED WITH THIS COUPLE.

**Complete Summary: ASUCAGA AU **What will happened if CAGALLI GOT A SECRET ADMIRER? And it's making Athrun quite jealous. How will Athrun take this? Just read and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **In this fanfic, let's pretend their, attending school maybe college. Except that they are close friends. NOW UNTO THE STORY! Then after reading, leave a review and tell me what you think!

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢**

**Chapter One: You're staring**

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢**

He couldn't help but stare. Lately, it was the only thing he could do. He couldn't explain it but every time he looked at her, or whenever she came into the room, his heart would skip a beat, he couldn't talk or breathe and he just felt tingly all over. What's happening to me?

"Athrun!"

He sat up as he felt the sharp end of the pencil make contact with his arm.

"That's the third time you've poked me!" Athrun rubbed his arm.

"Well if you didn't space out so much I wouldn't have done it!" Kira shot back.

They were, as usual, sitting class, passing some time before they were dismissed.

"Well don't poke me with a pencil!"

"Why not?"

"It hurts!"

"Would you two shut up," Cagalli snapped.

Athrun shrugged and pretend to listen again to the professor's teaching but Kira argued with her. Hoping she wouldn't notice, Athrun watch Cagalli from the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Genius, stop it," Dearka said noticing the look on Athrun's face.

"Stop what? I wasn't doing anything," Athrun replied innocently.

"You're staring." It came from behind Athrun, he look back and saw Dearka grinning at him.

"To whom?"

"You were staring at Cagalli."

Athrun chose to remain silent but he could tell that she was watching him. He could feel her eyes burning into him. He tried to look busy. He opened a book and scribble on it.

'_What is with you,' _he thought. '_You're being a total weirdo right now!'_

After a while

Finally, to everyone's delight, the bell rung. Athrun quickly grabbed his things and went ahead to the class exit.

"Hold it," Cagalli said before he could take go.

"Uh, hey Cagalli," Athrun replied calmly. "What's up?"

She moved closer and closer until their faces were only inches apart. Athrun slowly moved away.

"Kira, Lacus and the other gang were going out, you wanna come?"

Athrun couldn't speak. She was so close. He tried to open his mouth but it remained shut as if his jaw was locked. _'God! What's happening to me!'_ he painfully thought. Getting impatient, she put her hands on her hips.

"A response would be nice," she scowled. She impatiently taps her feet to the floor.

"Um, I think I-I can't," he stammered. "Maybe next time." He show his one of his genuine smiles.

"So it's a promise?" She asked him. "Next time?"

"Sure." Athrun smiled.

"OK! It's a promise then," and with that she was on her way. "Catch ya later!" She yelled back at him while waving and went to her own business.

Athrun let out a sigh of relief before taking off for his house. Once inside, he work on his assignment and other necessary things to do.

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢**

**Late that Day**

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢**

Ding Dong

The door bell rang making Athrun to be teared away from his kitchen, he just finished dinner, and went to the hallway to open the door and check who is it. He was surprised to see Kira and Dearka waiting for him outside the house. They look awfully tired and angry? What happen to the two with Lacus, Miriallia and Cagalli?

"Hey guys," Athrun greeted them. And allowing them to enter the house. The three went to the living room and talked.

"God! Those women almost have eaten my month's allowance." Kira complained while he positions himself in Athrun's soft sofa. Beside him the exhausted Dearka who's drinking a glass of water that Athrun brought to them.

"I can't believe they almost wasted our money in the arcade and karaoke!" Dearka huff as he finished drinking water. And massage his ears. "My head hurts."

"Really?" As Athrun seated in the chair facing them. "Tell me about it." With his chin in his hand. And crossed his legs expecting some good stories to laugh at them.

"Geh! My sister drags me around like a dog and pointing things to buy!" Kira explains irritably. "When I say no, she beats me or punching me hard!" He slam his right fist with his other left palm, heatedly.

"Not to mention, the riot she made in the arcade house!"

"What riot?" Athrun became more interested. He switches his position to get more comfort.

"She destroys an arcade machine," Kira shook his head. "Cause she can't win."

"She kicks it with passion and when we got scolded by the management, she went berserk and picks a fight with the manager and we got lash out of the arcade." Dearka gently massage his temple. What a horrible day.

"Now we can't go back there anymore." Kira sinks even deeper in the sofa.

Athrun burst out laughing from his sitting. "Just like Cagalli."

"Hmph!" The two cross their arms at the same time. Dearka remembered something and seated properly. And look at Athrun.

"Oh by the way," Dearka grin mischievously at Athrun.

"W-what." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I saw you're staring at Cagalli during our class." Dearka grins slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denies.

"Come to think of it." Kira said thoughtfully. "You're always with Cagalli. Actually you look very happy when you're with her." Hesaind in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

Dearka look suspiciously at the quiet Athrun. "Ehhh?"

"Are you hiding something?" Kira questions Athrun. He gazes at Athrun at his some kind of a criminal. Up and Down looking at him for signs of, lying.

"Hmmm…" Kira is thinking. Then a question pop up. "Is Cagalli your girlfriend?"

Athrun nearly fell over from his seat. "I'm sorry, what?"

"She's your girlfriend right?" Dearka asked for Kira.

Athrun blushed. "No! I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Then why you're staring at her?"

"Hell no!" He waves his hands furiously. "Like I'm gonna be, she can never be interested to a guy. And she's a violent person, definitely NEVER!" Athrun flutter. "And what made you think I like Cagalli?"

"Well she's always with you."

"That's it?" He crosses his arms across his chest and curse. "She's just a friend, just that, nothing all."

"Ooookkkkaaaayyy" the other two agree at his statement, but they know better than that.

'Mr. Denial.' They both thought.

"Do you like her," Kira asked, as he pressed on the question on the blushing Athrun.

"Yes, do you like her?" Dearka second on Kira's question. They went closer to Athrun. Oh how they love make fun of the once cold iced hearted Athrun that who was now blushing madly. Their enjoying the scene, it wasn't an everyday sight. They should have camera with them.

"Um… I uh, I don't— Stop asking me stupid questions!" Athrun said annoyed.

The two only grinned and began to dance around him, chanting, "Athrun likes Cagalli." He tried to get them but they avoid his grasp.

They continue to chant.

"Athrun likes Cagalli!" they taunted him.

"Grr! So what?" Athrun snapped.

The two became quiet. Then burst out laughing. Athrun glared at them. So what if he liked Cagalli anyway? It wasn't that funny. In fact, it wasn't funny at all.

"Now guys go home now, it's late." Athrun quickly said. He wanted to kick them out of his house immediately. Or he will die in embarrassment.

"So, is she your girlfriend then?" Kira asked again.

"No. I'm never asking her to be my girlfriend," Athrun replied.

"Why not? She's fun!" Dearka countered. "Sometimes if she's in a good mood."

"Even so, no way. Now why don't—"

"But Athrun," Kira interrupted, "if you don't ask her out soon, someone else will."

"Let them," Athrun replied. "No."

"But—"

"Come on guys, get out. I have work to do." As he pull the two to the hallway and force them to let his house.

Disappointed, the two went out the door. Athrun shut the door and looked at his reflection in the mirror near the door. What _would_ he do if someone were to ask her out?

"Why do I care, I just like her, I'm not in love with her," he told himself, "and besides, who'd want to ask her out anyway?"

Laughing, he went up stairs and he took out his books and began to work on his homework.

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢«¢**

**Author's Note:** Okay... this is like my SECOND Gundam Seed fanfiction... This will in multi-chapter story… hmm… I'll shall be updating it maybe tomorrow, it have to be this week. I promise to update it. I'm so mad yesterday, they went out of stock of Gundam Seed copies, I have to get a COPY OF IT. I DRIVING ME NUTS! Grrrr… So Anyway, please be kind. Ahem, in review. Even flames are open but not that cruel. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. The Plan

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter for you! I hope you liked it... I kinda had fun writing it, and I just wanted to thank those who reviewed. I apologize if this story kinda blows, it's my first Gundam Seed in multi-chapter, I'm still trying to get used to it. I'm kinda looking for a set of series of Gundam Seed to buy but they went OUT-OF-STOCK! Well anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GS or GSD! If I did, would I write?

**My Background Music: **Zips (undercover mix) by T.M Revolution

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

After the last class, the three young women were sitting under a tree, peacefully eating their lunch. Around them, students were hanging out with their friends, also eating their lunch while the rest played and studied and even took naps underneath the trees. Breaking the silence, Cagalli said a very surprising phrase.

"I'm going to tell him," Cagalli said suddenly causing Mirallia to spit out her lemonade, she's sipping. Lacus stared at her, she was about to take a bite on her sandwich, luckily she haven't or else she might choke, at Cagalli's unexpected announcement.

"But you don't even know if he likes you!" Mirallia pointed out. "You'd be going out on a limb!" She said while Lacus hand her a napkin to wipe the liquid on her lips.

"Cagalli, you're not serious, are you?" Lacus asked Cagalli with a worried tone.

"Yup"

"But, he might not return your feelings." Mirallia, trying to convince Cagalli.

"So? At least I'd have told him."

Mirallia and Lacus stared at her friend, their mouth opening and closing as if they were a fishes on shore just gasping for air. They couldn't but think that Cagalli really was strong, not just physically, but emotionally if she was really going to risk rejection. Deciding that they couldn't talk Cagalli out of this decision anymore, and went back on eating their lunch.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**IN THE LIBRARY**

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"Kira, want to do something fun?" Dearka asked Kira while they were in the library. "And interesting at the same time."

"What fun?" Kira said back at him without taking his concentration in the book his reading.

"Why don't we make something to make Athrun jealous?"

"Jealous? With whom?"

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Who else I'm talking about? It's your fiery sister, C-A-G-A-L-L-I."

"Eh?"

"I have this plan, to get Athrun realize and shout to the world that he really love Cagalli." Dearka said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Split it." Kira closes the book he's reading and listen more to Dearka. Oh this is interesting!

"Hehe…" Dearka went closer to Kira's ears and whisper. Kira eyes grew wide.

"Hell no!" Kira looked terrified. "Cagalli's going kill me if she find outs. I want to live longer!"

"Oh come on. She won't know about it. If we got them together, Athrun and her finds out. They might be thankful to us and Cagalli won't beat you and I like a pulp." Dearka smiled wide in the thought, to be free from Cagalli's wrath.

"Forget it. We're taking risk." Kira refused.

"Think about it. Cagalli won't beat you. Eat your allowance that suppose for your date with Lacus. And all her attention will be on Athrun. And good part is, if she's angry and needs someone to release it, the one she pester is Athrun not you anymore, do you get the picture?" Dearka acts like a devil to Kira.

Kira thought for awhile. And a grin slowly curls and plastered in his face.

"DEAL! I'm on it!" Kira agreed. He hand shake with Dearka. "So, what's the plan?"

"Hehehe… so here's the plan, listen to me carefully." With that Kira and Dearka plan in the library. They laugh quietly but they actions are so showy, making the people look at them and 'They look so stupid.'

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**TO BE CONTINUE**

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**Author's Note: **I know it's short. Don't sue. The chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after that. I PROMISE! I want to torture Athrun more… hehehe… I'm so evil! Please review and tell me what you think! And THANK YOU! For those who review, you guys make me happy!

**REVIEW! **


	3. To Gather

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gundam Seed, and also I'm so mad in world cruelty; I still can't get a copy of Gundam Seed Series! Huhuhuhu!

**Author's Note: **WOW! I updated earlier than I thought! I thank you for the people who review! You guys make me in high spirits! Well then, ON WITH THE STORY! Then tell me what you think and REVIEW!

**MY INSPIRATION BACKGROUND MUSIC: **Precious Rose by Shindoh Naomi (Image Song for Cagalli Yula Attha)

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**Chapter 3: To Gather**

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**Current Place Where IS Dearka**

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Dearka with to the downtown to buy something. He went inside of a bookstore and went to the counter to ask. He found a lady in the counter to assist him.

"Umm, excuse me?" Dearka asked the lady on the book store.

"Yes sir? What I can do for you?"

"Could you find me a book with poem?" Dearka said to her.

"A poem? What kind of genre?" she asked as she write.

"How about... A romantic book of poem?" he said shyly.

The lady giggles a little. "Romantic? For your girlfriend, sir?"

"Eh? No no." He said nervously. "It's for a friend; he needs to write on something."

"Okay, wait for a moment, sir" she shook her head. She went inside and looks for a book. And went back to Dearka handing him a book he wants. "Just go to the counter to pay."

"Thank you." He said happily with he run his hand on the book.

"Oh sir, I suggest something, why don't you go to the library? I'm sure you'll find loads of books about poetry." She recommends.

"Thanks again, it helps me a lot." With that he went to the counter to pay. 'This is so great, now for the next step of the plan.' He thought excitedly.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**The next day**

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

"Athrun!" Kira wave at him when he saw Athrun that was about to enter the university's entrance. Athrun stopped walking and waited for Kira. Kira was smiling at him, a smile that he never saw before.

"Hey Kira," Athrun greeted him. "You look so happy, did something happen?"

"Yep!" Kira smile even wider. "Cagalli didn't went crazy this morning, you know normally she yell at me because she wake ups late, in fact she get up early this morning in high spirits."

"That's it?" Athrun look at Kira, disbelieving. Is that miracle to him? It's a common thing to get up early?

"Come on!" Kira said to Athrun. Kira walk happily. He's in good spirit today.

That morning was the same as the other day. Study and listen to the boring lectures. When there was no teacher yet, they talk and laugh. Kira is talking to Lacus, Dearka is with Miriallia and Athrun is tutoring Cagalli on her study problems. While Athrun is busy with Cagalli, Kira and Dearka secretly watch them, time to time, of course without Lacus and Miriallia's noticing it.

When it's Physical Education Class Time, everyone went out to go to lockers and change. Kira followed Athrun. Before he gave a look at Dearka. Dearka nods. Then he went to tag along with Athrun.

"Wait for me Athrun!"

He catches up with Athrun. "What will be having on Physical Education today?" He's trying to open a conversation with him.

"I think it will be, Soccer I think?" Athrun replied.

"Hmmm…" Kira thought for a while. "Do you know where Cagalli's locker is?"

"She's your sister, why don't you ask her?" Athrun respond at him. Kira scowl at him.

"Come on, Athrun, you're already here that's why I ask and I really need to know cause I going to my sister, okay."

"Fine fine." Athrun chuckle a bit. Then he point out. "Down there somewhere. Number three eighteen, I think." Kira bid thanks to him.

With that he went to look where he points. He spots Cagalli. 'Lucky!' he thought. Just in time, Cagalli was about to go to her locker. He approaches her.

"Hey!" Kira said to her, and asked. "Do you have an extra towel? Mine's is missing."

"Tch! You're so scatterbrained" Cagalli muttered. "Lucky for you, I still have an extra. Just wait till I get to my locker." When she got to her locker. Kira watched closely as she turned the little knob to the right, then to the left, and back to the right again. Like magic, the small little door opened. Kira slightly smiled.

"Kira! Come on!" Athrun called out before going into the change rooms. Cagalli throws a towel at Kira's face.

"Thanks I'll return it later."

"You better return that."

Kira didn't move yet. "Cagalli."

"What now?" Cagalli turn to him, when she finishes gathering her things.

"Um… Do you have a boyfriend," he asked smiling sweetly and ignoring her statement. 'Oh God! Please save me, don't make her mad, please!' he prays.

Cagalli blinked. "Uh… No." She's not mad at the question?

"uhhh… do you want one?" Kira asked one more time. He noticed the far away look of her eyes and followed her gaze. She was staring at the door that Athrun had just gone through? _Huh? She wants the door to be her boyfriend? Well… That sure is strange. _

"What's with the questions," she narrowed her eyes. Kira tensed. 'Think up something!'

"Uh… anything I just feel to ask you, that's all."

Before Cagalli could ask for more. Mir and Lacus call her.

Kira shrugged.

"Sorry Kira, we'll continue this later because I have to go," she said and took off.

Kira scratched his head and let out a relieved sigh. Once again, he asked himself why she was staring at the change room doors. Still slightly confused, he followed Athrun to the changing room. Soon, he found himself sitting on the bleachers with Lacus as the rest of the class played soccer. Kira turned to the pink haired. He stared at her for a moment.

"Do you know what kind of…? "He looked at his hands for a moment before continuing, "Guy Cagalli wants?"

"What kind of guy does Cagalli want?" Lacus asked giggle slightly. And thought of a moment. "Hmm… Well… Someone like your bestfriend."

Kira nodded slowly as if discovering a very interesting thing… Which it was. "Okay," he replied and watched as the soccer ball zoomed into the net. In the field, Athrun grinned sheepishly as everyone stared at him. He scored again for the team in an awesome grace.

"Heh, must be the new shoes," he said nervously. Girls awe in Athrun graceful pace of play.

Kira didn't seem to notice the look of jealousy of the boys their throwing at Athrun and continued to cheer at Athrun on, along with his fangirls lost in his magnificent moves. After all, he didn't see anything wrong with the picture at all.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**TO BE CONTINUE**

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**Author's Note: **There you have it.Just like I promised! I THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! IT REALLY REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY! **TILL NEXT TIME! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! DOMO ARIGATOU! **


	4. What Secret Admirer?

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GS or GSD! Teeheehee

**My Inspirational Background Music: **Everytime We Touch by Cascada and Tears by Lisa (GS Special theme)

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**Chapter 4: What Secret Admirer?**

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"Hey, move it. Excuse me. Shove over. What's going on here?" Cagalli asked as she made her way through the crowd.

She'd just arrived at school and had come upon the thick sea of people standing about near her locker. She knew the school had many students but she never knew they had so many.

"Hey, move—"

"Cagalli!" Came Miriallia's squeal. Cagalli looked around to find a tuft of hair making it's way to the crowd toward her. Mir and Lacus pushed through the crowd and came to stand beside her best friend.

"What's going on here," Cagalli asked. They tried to get through but it was just too thick of a wall.

"They're looking at your locker," Lacus informed her. "Someone left you something!"

Cagalli became worried. "My locker? HEY! MOVE IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE!" she yelled over the noise.

Everyone stopped talking almost instantly and moved out of her way. Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes. There was her locker, but it didn't look like her locker. It looked like a shrine.

On the floor in front of it were scented candles and bouquets of flowers. Posted on her door was a picture of her with the words, "I Love You" across it. Next to it was a pink envelope. She rushed over and took it from her locker.

"Ooh, Cagalli, open it," Lacus said excitedly.

With trembling hands, Cagalli opened the envelope slowly and unfolded the piece of paper.

"It's scented," Mir declared to the crowd. "Roses are red," she read, "violets are blue… Sugar is sweet, my love, but not as sweet as you."

"Ooh," everyone cooed.

"Shush! There's more!" Mir told them. "Cagalli, how I've longed to kiss your luscious red lips. I've longed to hold your delicate hands in mine and to feel your creamy soft skin underneath my fingertips. I've longed to gaze into those golden amber eyes of yours and just get lost forever. I've always wanted to feel your silky blonde hair between my fingers and to watch you sleep humbly in my arms. You are very desirable and an amazing young woman. Love forever, Your Secret Admirer."

Cagalli's eyes were wide. So wide she thought they'd fall out of their sockets sooner or later and not only that but she was extremely red. Who would write such a thing? It was a bit ridiculous but at least it was a nice gesture. She looked around her. Who could her secret admirer be? Could it be Athrun? Could it be Vince (1)?_ Ewww! _A classmate of hers? _Who!... _It could've been anyone! What if he was watching her now?

Athrun pushed in the noisy crowd and finally approached the three. And Noticed Cagalli is blushing madly, he can't differentiate if she's angry or blushing like a young really girl.

"Hey what's going on," Athrun asked as he joined them. "What's with the crowd?"

"Athrun! Look at this," Lacus shoved the piece of paper in his hands.

"What's this?"

"It's a love letter," Mir said slowly as if talking to someone from another planet. "Duh!"

He opens it and read in his mind. "What Secret admirer?" Athrun asked. It takes a while before the words registered. He stared at Cagalli for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Cagalli found this very insulting. Why was he laughing? Did he not think she was the type to get a love letter? Did he not think she was beautiful? Angry, she snatched the letter from him. She kicked him in the shin. Athrun squeal in pain.

"Ow!" He groans.

"Jerk!" she said and stormed off.

"Cagalli!" he called out. "Oh boy… I really made her mad," he sighed.

Mir leaned her face close to his. She looked very joyful. Her eyes twinkled as if she knew something he didn't.

"You aren't jealous, are you Athrun?" she couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

"No. I'm worried," Athrun replied.

The twinkle in her eyes seemed to brighten as they got wider. "Worried that someone has beaten you to her?" Lacus asked. She seemed like Mir's eyes. Gleaming in joy.

"No," he frowned looking at her as if she were delusional. "I'm worried that some psycho nut is on the loose."

He walked away, shaking his head. He was worried, though he had no clue why, that someone really had beaten him to her. What worried the most was that she might actually fall this guy's cheesy love letters.

"What about me," he asked himself unaware that it was out loud and that he had just entered the classroom. He also wasn't aware that he was standing in front of the class. They had immediately stopped talking and looked at him. "What if she does end up with this guy? Maybe I should tell her -"

"Tell who what, Mr. Genius," Vince asked causing Athrun to look up and see that he was sitting in the professor's chair and was talking to himself in front of everyone. Vince laughed at him; Athrun's one brow began to twitch. _'I hate this man's guts.'_

"Excuse me Athrun, but I think you're in my seat," said the professor as he entered the room. Blushing slightly, Athrun quickly stood and ran up to his proper spot. Vince continued to laugh.

"You're going to tell what to whom? Mr. Genius?" he asked again.

Athrun glare at him. "You don't have the right to ask," he said. "And mind your own business."

"So, have you heard of this secret admirer?" Vince asked. The girls hadn't arrived yet so he moved to sit on the chair next to Athrun's.

"Um, yeah," Athrun replied. "It's not you… Is it?"

"Puh-leeze. I'd never write anything _that _cheesy. I don't have time to play Romeo," Vince replied. "I was thinking it was you. Only a geek like you would write something like that."

"I'm sorry?" Athrun glare Vince. He pretends not to hear his insult. "Looks like you haven't learned your lesson, don't know you?"

"Whatever. Just going to warn you that you'd better stay away from her or I'll beat you to a pulp." He said threateningly before going back to his seat.

Athrun smirked. "I'd like to see you try." He paused. "Again"

"What?"

Athrun simply smiled and took out his book. Fuming, Vince did the same. It wasn't moments later that Athrun realized Cagalli, Lacus and Mirialli were no in their seats. He was about to ask when the three girls burst into the room. He immediately noticed the look of fear from their faces. They were out of breath, which meant they'd been running from something. Athrun stood, ready to jump into action but froze when a man with a violin bounded in after them and began to play.

"Um, sorry sir, he won't leave us alone," Cagalli apologized to their professor while Mir and Lacus tried to fend off the violinist.

"Can you just please go?" Cagalli begged the violinist. She's blushing even more.

"You gotta let me play or I won't get paid," the violinist replied shrugging. "Sorry."

"How about I just pay you!" Cagalli snapped and dug into her pocket and pulled out a wad of money. "There!" she thrust it into his hands. "Now go!" She was so red that Athrun thought she was going to combust into millions of pieces.

"Hey! Thanks," he grinned and took off. Along with Cagalli's week's allowance.

Cagalli let out a huge sigh of relief. _If I ever find this guy, I'm going to clobber him! _She thought. _'This is too much!'_

"Please, take your seats ladies," the professor said tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

Still blushing, Cagalli, Mir and Lacus rushed up to their seats and avoided everyone's gaze.

"Now, let's begin…"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**TO BE CONTINUE**

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**(1**) Vince is a fictional charter here. A short summary about him: Athrun knows Vince liked Cagalli ever since. Let's say, Athrun once beat up Vince when he tried to do something on Cagalli. Oh joy!

**Author's Note: **There you have it! It was kinda rush, I think. Sadly, I can't keep up with the deadline (in my mind) of everyday update. So it's maybe 3 days but not a weekly update. Cause tomorrow is a big day! I'm going to look for a copy of Gundam Seed and GSD, maybe in greenhills, hehehe, anywhere just to get a copy of it. Philippines is a big place anyway.

**I THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED: **

**risingsundynasty** (thanks for adding me in the Y.M, one of my first reviewer ever since my 1st fic ! Thank you!)

**Cari-Akira** (Hey! Thanks for the tip, it helps me a lot)

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan** (There you have it! I upload the nxt chappie)

**Angelsorceress** (KABABAYAN! Thanks for looking on my errors, I think I'm going to fix it when I finish this fic)

**infinite-destiny** (Thank you for reviewing, that gives me inspiration!)

**daisukiasu'n'caga **(I'm glad to know that you like it! Not to mention one of my first reviewer ever since my 1st fic! THANKS A LOT!)

**Kagally **(Glad you like it!)

**Cagallifan **(Because of you, I update earlier than I thought! Thank you for the support!)

**Another Author's Note: **There, I've said it! YAY! Now I really really nid to get a copy fast of GS, and I still have to watch chrno crusade, Kyou kara Maou and Onegai twins that I recently purchased! OH JOY! **TILL NEXT TIME AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. A Proxy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Especially GS AND GSD –went into a corner and cry her heart out-

**My BackTrack for my mood: One Piece - A to Z sung by ZZ**

◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

**Chapter 5: A Proxy**

◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

The school grounds were empty and dead quiet. It resembled a ghost town due to the absence of the students. So far, the only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the wind, the honking cars from afar, but even that didn't last long and the grounds were quiet once more. Moments later, the bushes began to rustle and this time it was not from the wind.

"Dearka?" Kira asked Dearka, due to his boredom.

"What now?" He said annoyed in his friend who is complaining ever since they waited in the bushes.

"Tell me, why are doing this again?"

"Tch! For the three time, Kira!" He shouted to him. "We are looking for a right man for the plan, okay? So shut up now!" Kira gave up and shut his mouth.

A few minutes passed, still they don't spot what they are looking for. Kira tugged Dearka's shirt.

"Dearka, I'm hungry!" Kira complained as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"Kira! You have to just wait," Dearka said in an annoyed tone.

"But Dearka, there's no one here and I'm _really _hungry." Kira whine even more. "We haven't eaten lunch remember?"

"Tch. Me either so quit complaining, okay."

"But! But!" Kira is still pouting and it's getting on Dearka's nerves. "Please? Please? Please?" He begged even more.

Dearka was about to pounce on him when he heard footsteps. He clamped Kira's mouth shut and jumped out from behind the bushes to come face to face with a student.

A young man about their age is standing before them. He looked surprised, because Dearka came out from nowhere and suddenly popping in front in him. Dearka is studying him, from top to toe. Great! I found him. Perfect!

"Hey Kira!"

Kira come out from the bushes and joined Dearka.

"What did you say that Lacus said?" Dearka asked never taking his eyes off the teenager.

Kira thought for a moment before responding. "Someone like my best friend?"

"Means?" Dearka look at Kira with you-know-what-I'm talking-about look.

"Ah! I got it." Kira said happily. "Someone like Athrun!"

"Correct!"

The two of them looked up at the student in front of them. He almost looked like Athrun. Except for the color for hair (1) and eye color (2). Definitely suited for the man they need. Dearka slowly walked up to the boy and once again, looked him over.

"What's your name," Dearka asked.

"My name?" the teen replied.

"You do have a name, right?" Dearka replied as if talking to someone really stupid.

"Uh, yeah, it's Shinn." He stated. "Shinn Asuka"

"Got a car?" Dearka slowly circled him, rubbing his chin as if deep in thought.

"No."

"Want one?"

"Yeah," Shinn frowned. _Who are this people?_

"Well give you one. If you want one."

"Of course I want one! But… How can you do that? You people look ordinary to me?"

"Hehehe. Did you ever heard the company called, PLANTS?"

"Yes, I heard of it."

"Well to make it short, I have influence and do what I want to do? I can give you the car you wanted." Dearka said to Shinn. Shinn looked surprised to hear, this man in his front can do that, and have influence in PLANTS, a very powerful company in the country and might be one in the entire world; you've got to be kidding!

"Just say if you want?"

"Of course I want it! What do I have to do?" Shinn agreed immediately.

Kira watched in amazement. _Dearka sure is brilliant, _he thought.

"You can have the car when you're done what needs to be done," Dearka explained.

"I'll do it! Whatever it is, I'll do it!" He said excitedly. 'Now I can date her!' he thought.

"So? It's settled!" Dearka said grinning.

"Dearka, I didn't think your going far as that." Kira stated. As he looked at Shinn, who was currently daydreaming of his plans when he got his promised car.

"Ahem, I'm a genius after all." Dearka said at him, Kira just shrugged at his friend.

"Whatever, just make sure we don't caught by Cagalli, I still want to live and have family."

"Don't think things like that, of course she won't know, just think positively, OK!" Dearka said to Kira with an assuring goofy smile. Then he turned to talk to Shinn. "Hey Shinn, come on! Let's get things in place. The faster the better!"

◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

**TO BE CONTINUED**

◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

**(1) Fact I got in Wikipedia, Shinn's Hair color is Black.**

**(2) Fact I got in Wikipedia, Eye color is Red! (Almost like Cagalli ahem! I mean when its expose in light, got that! Oh sh!t I'm starting to think something! Teeheehee**

**Author's Note: **Not my best I think. But I need to write. Nxt chappie, Cagalli and Athrun will be on it. Look Shinn is here, I apologize if Shinn is kinda Out of Character XD, because I don't know much of him, but I'll study more about him when I get a chance to get a GSD and watch it!

**THANK FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEW AND READ THIS STORY! YOU PEOPLE GIVES ME COURAGE TO WRITE! THANKS GUYS!**

**TILL NEXT TIME! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I GET INSPIRATION WHEN I GOT A REVIEW! Teeheehee (nn) By the way, the nxt chappie will be in two days or maybe earlier, got to grab some sleep.**

**waterxeno, signing out! Tatata!**


	6. I Smell Jealously, Here

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS AND GSD; I only own the plot, story and blah blah blah so and so forth but not the original characters.

**What I'm Listening Now is: **Triangle Heart OVA - Trust Youre Truth Sung By KOTOKO

**∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€**

**Chapter 6: I Smell Jealously, Here**

**∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€**

The next day, Athrun arrived in the school earlier than usual. He was going to his locker when he saw Dearka and Kira, talking to each other; they were standing in front of the Kira's locker. 'This is unusual, why so early in the school? They used to be late, something's strange here' He thought. He slowly approached the two without noticing him. After that he hid in the side of a locker near them.

"But Dearka, what if someone goes looking for him," Athrun heard Kira ask.

"If he wants that car, he'll make up a good excuse. Anyways, we only need him for a little while," Dearka replied.

"I don't know Dearka, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Kira. This plan is foolproof!"

"Means?"

"It means nothing can go wrong."

Athrun finally decided to step out and confront the two friends of his.

"What plan?" Athrun asked. He eyed them suspiciously.

"Just a plan we're developing," Dearka said sound very matter of fact like.

"And what is this plan for? You guys aren't behind the whole Cagalli having a secret admirer thing, are you?"

"Cagalli has a secret admirer?" Kira asked in genuine surprise.

"Really?" Dearka asked tilting his head to one side. "Well, that's new? Something really wrong with that guy."

Athrun stared at the two, his eyes wide and twitching. Did they really have no clue? Did Cagalli really have a secret admirer?

"Uh… Never mind then," Athrun replied. "I guess I misunderstood… So what plan are you developing?"

"Just a plan," Dearka shrugged. "Nothing you'd want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, Dearka, I wouldn't be asking. So then who's this guy you keep talking about? And someone getting a car?" Athrun asked eyeing them suspiciously again.

The two looked at each other before looking back at Athrun.

"We were talking about the child in the orphanage," Kira blurted out.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Not a real one," Dearka explained. "A toy car! See, were promised the kid we'd give him a toy car if he learned this trick for us."

"What trick?"

"To be able to uh… Balance… A… Um, a book! On, his um… head" Kira replied. "It's just for a little bit and fun you know."

Athrun didn't seem convinced but the two were always doing weird things, lately. He decided to let it go. He had other things to worry about. Like finding out who is Cagalli's secret admirer was.

**∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€**

**In a Place where the Three having a Meeting**

**∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€**

Shinn stared at the letter Dearka handed to him. He'd never read such a cheesy ridiculous letter in his whole life. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. It hurt. Shinn stared at the boys seated in the floor in the rooftop. Were they serious?

"You guys really don't want me to write this, do you," Shinn asked.

"Why not?" they replied.

"It isn't exactly… It's kind of— It's too stupid! She'll never believe this or take it seriously, whoever she is," Shinn explained.

"It worked last time," Kira shot back.

"Well if you keep it up, it won't work. It's too mushy."

"But the book I brought, said the mushier the better," Dearka scowled. "Are you insulting me, for believing it?"

"Look, I'm sure the book is great but in this century, subtlety is the key."

Dearka and Kira crossed their arms across their chests. "Well if you're so good, you write one!" they pouted.

Shinn smirked. "Watch and learn."

**∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€**

**Meanwhile**

**∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€**

"Ah ha! I knew it was you—Miriallia?"

Athrun stared at the brown haired in shock. He'd been waiting for Cagalli's secret admirer by the corner. Of course, he couldn't see who it was so when he heard the locker opening, he'd jumped out from his spot. He was very much mistaken though.

"Athrun… What are you doing?" she questioned him, her eyes twinkling again.

"Nothing," Athrun replied a little too quickly. "What are _you _doing?"

"Getting stuff out from Cagalli's locker… You weren't waiting for Cagalli's secret admirer, were you," she giggled.

"No! Of course not! Why would I? It's just really stupid! Mir don't be stupid." Athrun replied nervously. "I was just uh… Um…"

"Exactly. Admit it," she poked him on the stomach.

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit! Nothing to admit at all," he said hurriedly. "I was just standing here! Really I was! Oh gee, look at the time. I have to go! Bye!" letting out a sigh of relief, he took off running.

∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€

**Back to the GUYS**

∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€

Shinn blinked several times as he read whom the letter was for.

"Cagalli Yula Athha? You mean to tell me you're sending love letters to _the famous _Cagalli Yula Athha," he asked the two teenagers who were grinning.

"Yeah," they replied.

"You've got to be out of your mind!"

"My bestfriend likes her. He doesn't say it but we know he does," Kira said in a blissful tone.

"If she finds out, she'll kill us all!"

Dearka shook his head, wagging his finger at Shinn. "Correction. She'll kill _you. _Hee."

"Oh man…"

"You can't back out now!" Dearka glared. "The Car, remember."

Sighing, Shinn continued to work on the letter.

**∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€**

**The Next Day**

**∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€**

"Mir! Lacus, I got another one," Cagalli exclaimed running to her friends.

It was the next day and Cagalli had found the envelope posted on her locker. Normally, she wouldn't have picked it up but she was so curious to read it. Mir, Lacus and Athrun were sitting underneath a tree studying when she found them.

"Another letter?" Mir asked as she took it from her and looked at Athrun. She winked at him before reading it. "My dearest Cagalli, I apologize for not writing to you sooner. As to why, you don't need to know. What you do need to know is that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You don't really believe that do you," Athrun asked his eyes were wide. "Not that you're not beautiful Cagalli, I mean you're very beautiful don't get me wrong and I don't—"

"Shush you," Mir giggled and gestured to Lacus to continue on reading. "It's been hard for me to be so away from you. It's unbearable for me that you have no idea who—"

"I don't like you or anything-" Athrun continued to ramble on.

"Athrun! Shut up!" Cagalli glared. "Go on Lacus."

"—Who I am. I wish I could just tell you so we can be together, but I must wait till the moment is right. I can only hope for you to stay true. You are the only one for me. Loving you more with every beat of my heart, your secret admirer."

The three girls let out sighs with dreamy looks on their faces. Athrun couldn't stand it and he hated the fact that he was letting it bother him.

"He seems very nice," Lacus smiled, "I'm jealous."

"I wish Dearka was like that." Mir said then look at Athrun, with a knowing look.

"He's a weirdo!" Athrun sputtered. "He's like… Stalking you!"

"I'd let him stalk me any day," Cagalli smiled.

Athrun couldn't believe his ears. "Have you gone insane! Are you ill?"

"No. Why?"

"You're not acting like Cagalli. You're acting like a… A GIRL!"

Cagalli glared. "Unless you haven't noticed Athrun, I AM a girl!" Before Cagalli was able to bash him. Athrun is shaking, why? Because he's getting scared of Cagalli's fist. Why?. "Athrun?"

Not able to stand everything, Athrun got up and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Lacus called out after him.

_To find this guy once and for all, _Athrun thought but didn't answer her. _I'll do whatever it takes!_

∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€

**TO BE CONTINUE**

∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€∫◊€

**Author's Note: **oh uh! I smell jealousy here… hmmm. The story is getting better than ever. I wonder what I write next. Hmmm... Yahooo! I finally finished watching Onegai Twins and Chrno Crusade (I cried on the last episode, cause Chrno and Rosette died in the end, huhuhuhu) Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE UP IN TWO DAYS! **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! IT GIVES ME COURAGE TO WRITE EVEN MORE! YAY!**

**Oh by the way, guys please lend me your prayers, prayers that will help me to buy A GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY DVD! TODAY I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Next Chapter Preview: A talk with his father, Patrick Zala!**


	7. Still Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own GS nor GSD!

**My Mood BackTrack: **Zips by T.M Revolution (to make me awake all-night)

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**Chapter 7: Still Awake**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

Outside, the crickets chirped, the owls hooted and the blowing wind rustled the leaves on the trees. Though the sounds helped calm and lull the two residents of the Zala house, one was still awake, thinking and pacing in his room.

"Wait a minute," the young blue-haired halted and shook his head. The sun was about to rise in two hours but Athrun felt no fatigue, only confusion.

"I shouldn't care that some guy is sending her ridiculous idiotic letters." But he did care. He cared a lot.

"I have to find out who this guy is! He's probably some psycho killer or something," he said as if trying to convince that he wasn't worrying about this because he was worried his chances with Cagalli were being reduced to nothing, but because he was worried his friend might be in harm's way.

He was about to go back to pacing when he sensed there is someone in front of his bedroom door. He opened the door to peek and saw he's father standing in front of him, he was about to knock on it. Athrun quickly open the door wide and seated to on a nearby cushion.

"Can't sleep can you?" Patrick Zala asked.

"Not really," Athrun sighed.

"It's that girl that you tutored here, isn't it?" Patrick asked knowingly. "You like her?"

Athrun blushed slightly. "Yeah…"

"Some guy moving in on your turf?"

"Yes! No! Not in that way… I'm just worried because… See there's been someone sending her letters and flowers and I'm worried it's some nut that's just out there to get her," Athrun explained unusually running out of breath.

"Are you planning on being with this girl?"

Athrun's face got redder. "No! I'm just concerned as her friend."

Patrick scoffed. "I never knew you were such a coward, Athrun."

"I'm not a coward! Look, I like Cagalli, but just because I like her doesn't necessarily mean I have to ask her out!"

"But you do." Patrick chuckled.

"What do you know about this kind of thing anyway?" Athrun shot back before going back inside his room to get some sleep.

"Fine fine, I won't make fun of you anymore about this, go get some sleep," Patrick talked while walking to the door. "You have school tomorrow," Before he could totally close the door. "Goodnight, Son." Then he closed the door behind him.

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**The Next Day**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

_Is it that guy? Or maybe him? Nah… he's too preppy._

Cagalli sat on the bleachers at the back of the school looking over possibilities of who might be her gentleman caller. None of the boys at school seemed to fit her idea. She pictured him, whoever it was, to be smart, funny, handsome, and kind. So far, her only two possibilities were Athrun and a teenager in her class named Yuuna. There was Vince too but he wasn't any of this things. In fact, he was quite the opposite in her books.

Her eyes fell upon a nice looking student with wavy brown locks, well built body, and dark blue eyes. She smiled. He looked like someone who wrote cheesy love letters. She smiled at the thought of him being her secret admirer but that thought was completely diminished when another student came by and kissed him on the cheek. It wouldn't have been a problem but it was another guy.

_Okay… it's definitely not him, _she thought. _'Grrr…! This is getting frustrating.'_

"Hey Cagalli," Athrun greeted her as he joined her. "How come you're over here?"

"Oh hi Athrun. Nothing, I was just looking around. Wanted to be alone I guess," she replied.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I—" But Cagalli tug his pants before he could leave.

"Stay."

"Oh. Okay." As she looked around, Athrun studied her actions more. "Cagalli?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… Have any idea who could be your…"

"Secret admirer?"

Athrun had become silent. Did he really want to talk about this with her? Knowing her, she'd probably get upset and he really didn't want to upset her. Nor strike him like the other pass events.

"You know, when I was little… I always wanted a secret admirer," Cagalli said.

Athrun didn't know what to say so he simply nodded.

"Now that I have one… It feels… It makes me feel special."

Blushing slightly, Athrun replied, "You've always been special."

Cagalli turned to him, smiling. "Thanks Athrun. You keep this up and I might think you're my secret admirer."

Athrun laughed nervously. Now he really had to find this guy.

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**Later that Day**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

"Hey," a cool voice said from behind.

Cagalli turned around and saw Yuuna right behind her, smiling. She blinked several times before it sunk in that he was talking to her.

"Uh, hi," she replied sheepishly. She couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. She felt like a silly high school girl.

"I'm Yuuna, I'm in your class," he reached and took her hand to shake it.

"Yeah. I'm Cagalli."

Yuuna nodded. "I've always wanted to meet you but I've always got something to do."

"Oh."

"You're hungry?"

"Ah.. kinda."

"You wanna grab a bite?"

She was surprised to be asked so suddenly. Could he be her secret admirer?

"Umm.. Sure." She replied.

"Great. Let's go."

"N-now? But we have class," Cagalli replied.

"Don't worry, they never notice. Come on."

Hesitating a little, she followed him out of the school.

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

Athrun looked around the classroom searching for Cagalli but she wasn't there. He meant to ask Mir but didn't want her to think he was jealous, even though secretly he was. Sighing, he settled himself in his chair and focused his attention on the lesson. Or at least he tried to.

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

As they walked through the park, Cagalli couldn't help but think that Yuuna and Athrun were almost alike.

They were both very smart and enjoyed same things. They were both very kind but that was where the similarities ended. Where Athrun was quiet, Yuuna wasn't a tiny bit shy. Where Athrun was somewhat easy to manipulate and boss around, Yuuna wasn't. Where Athrun studied mostly all the time, Yuuna didn't and where Athrun wasn't that much of a troublemaker, didn't own a vehicle (**A/N: that's what she thinks)**, Yuuna did.

"I live not far from here actually. Just a block away," Yuuna told her.

Cagalli nodded. "Wow." What else could she say? She being cautious a bit, about Yuuna, if he can be trusted, that is.

They'd eaten at a nice corner diner and now they were having a nice stroll. Cagalli blushed at the thought of Yuuna kissing her. Her heart began to pound as he stopped and turned to her. She looked up into his pale green blue eyes **(1)**. Her breath got caught in her throat as he slowly leaned down, closing the space between their lips. **(A/N: Oh hell! I don't know what to do in this kind of situations, sorry readers, okay she's being manipulated by Yuuna's eyes)**

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked around and found Athrun standing not far away. She couldn't read his face, but he looked hurt.

"Athrun," she asked. Before she could say more, Athrun had gone. "ATHRUN!"

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**TO BE CONTINUED**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**(1) **I don't know yet what is Yuuna's eye color, so let's pretend its green like Athrun's.

**A/N: **I know it's lame, crappy I think, but I need to write! I'm clearing it because there might be someone to get confused by reading it, because there are some secrets yet. Anyway, I'm so DISSAPOINTED in gundam seed destiny (I haven't gotten a Gundam Seed yet) because there is no fluffy Cagalli and Athrun scene except of the episode one and the epi. where Athrun gave a ring to Cagalli (oh sh!t that's the first time I saw Athrun BLUSHED)

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON NEXT TWO DAYS! Now need to grab some sleep because of Anime Marathon I've been doing, i got it when i watch Full Metal Panic The Second Raid (finally I've get a copy of it, its my FAVORITE ANIME!) And GUNDAM SEED DESTINY where i get confuse a bit cause i haven't watch the Gundam Seed.**

**AND SPECIAL THANKS THOSE WHO PRAYED THAT I CAN GET A COPY OF GUNDAM SEED DESTINY! THANK YOU! -hugs- **

**NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! OPINIONS AND FLAMES but not that cruel ARE OPEN!**

**Now click that button named, GO!**


	8. What’s it like to be in love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD. –Puts a dreamy thought plastered in the face- I wish I did.**

**My Inspirational Song: Gundam Seed Destiny – Honoo no Tobira by FictionJunction Yuuka (Backtrack where Cagalli showed up riding in the AKATSUKI!)**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**Chapter 8: What's it like to be in love?**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

"Okay, it's time," Dearka and Kia said nodding to each other.

"I can have the car?" Shinn asked.

"No," Dearka replied. He shook his head. "It's time to let Cagalli talk to you."

"Talk? Me? As in…"

"Not face to face," Kira added. "Through letters."

"Why? This is a fluke! Not a dating service!" Shinn replied outraged.

"It isn't a dating service! We just need you to be her pen pal and meet her once in person and go out with her on dates once in a while," Dearka explained.

"Why?"

"So my bestfriend can see you're real!" Kira replied. "If he finds out we were behind this, he'd hurt us real bad! Well, he wouldn't hurt us, he'd hurt you, but I just don't want my bestfriend mad at me."

"Do it or you won't get your car," Dearka warned him.

Shinn sighed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!'

As he continued to work on the next letter, Kira and Dearka were discussing what changes had to be made. Kira nodded as Dearka explained the things they had to do.

"Hey!" Shinn scowled at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Say," Dearka looked at Shinn, as if he studying his features.

"Excuse, why are you looking at me like that?" Shinn said in an irritated tone.

"Looks like we're adding another phrase of plan, Kira" Dearka said as he look at Shinn head to toe.

"Hmm?" Kira stare at Dearka, with a blank look on his face.

"He is definitely don't act like Athrun." He stated. "No enough."

"Eh?" Kira look at Shinn very closely, yes indeed not very like Athrun. The posture, how he walks, in sense of style and acts, definitely not like Athrun. "Sure it is, Dearka, you're such a observant!"

"I don't get what you two, trying to imply to me." Shinn's brow is twitching in irritation.

"You will know soon, what we are talking about." Dearka said as he pulls Shinn's arm. "We're going somewhere!" he said as he drags Shinn out of the room.

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**Where Athrun and Cagalli are is**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble now… _Athrun watched as Cagalli stormed over to him with a glower on her face. He made to get away but it was too late.

"What the hell were you doing following me around!" she demanded, fire burning in her eyes. Athrun expected smoke to come out from her ears and nose. She looked very frightening.

Athrun scratched his head. "I was worried that you were… Hurt. You didn't show up for class and—"

"Next time, MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" she shouted before storming off. **(A/N: oh, Cagalli really don't know how to say, THANK YOU! When ever she was saved)**

Athrun let out a heavy sigh. Gathering his things, he walked to class, his heart is heavy. Whoever this secret admirer guy of hers was, or that guy at the park, he had to know and find out who it was because not only was it driving him mad with jealousy, but it was also ruining the friendship he had with her.

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**Back to Dearka and Kira, and the hopeless Shinn**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

It was pathetic that two teenagers not only were able to hold him captive, but they were stronger, faster, and even somewhat smarter than him.

Panting, his sides aching, and out of breath, Shinn collapsed on the dirt. From ten feet away, the two teenagers rushed over. Dearka looked down at him with pity.

"Tell me," Shinn panted, "why are we doing this?"

Kira poked his stomach. "You have a little fat. Athrun doesn't, in a matter of fact, his physical fit."

"I don't care about your bestfriend!" Shinn groaned. "I care about me!"

"Get up," Dearka rolled his eyes.

"But I can't even lift up my arms… They feel like so heavy."

Dearka looked at Kira, his expression solemn. It was way harder than they thought.

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**Athrun's Location**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

Athrun couldn't believe what he was doing; he was Patrick Zala's son. Athrun, the son of the great tycoon and owner of the well-known PLANTS Corporation. He turned to go but turned back to face the door. There was a horrible feeling in his chest and for once it was not because he feels alone, hatred and horrid person like before he met Cagalli. Like he feel like A monster eating away at his insides. As if resisting the force that was lifting his hand, he knocked on the door.

"Athrun! What a pleasant surprise," Shiho greeted him with a warm welcome smile in her face.

"Hey Shiho," Athrun managed to say. He felt nauseous. "Is Yzak home?"

"Come on in. I'll get him for you."

Athrun sat on the sofa feeling worse than he was at the door. He couldn't explain it but ever since Cagalli blew up at him, he'd been feeling terrible.

"What do you want, Athrun?" Yzak asked as he walked into the room.

Athrun took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you… About girls."

He expected the Yzak to run out of the room. Yzak stayed, a smirk on his face.

"What's it like to be in love?" Athrun asked.

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**TO BE CONTINUED**

™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂™∂ ™∂

**Author's Note: **There you have it. Heheheh… lookie lookie there's YZAK! I supposed to post this yesterday, but I keep on watching Gundam Seed Destiny, sigh. Anyway, **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! YOU'RE MY INSPIRATION! **

**AUTHOR'S RANTS AND ANTICS: Oh I just hate that YUUNA GUY ever since I read a fanfics about him! He's a jerk in the GSD, I'm so happy (so happy that I'm grinning like a crazy hyena) when Cagalli punch him straight in the face (way to go CAGALLI! She so much like me!), and he got crashed by a ZAKU gundam and died! YAY! OH HOW I LOVE CAGALLI RIDING IN THE AKATSUKI and ordering she's a great leader, she's so COOL! But there a few moments of AsuCaga, it's because of DUTY FIRST and because of that reason they have to be teared apart from eachother and there is Yuuna to marry Cagalli! Ewww…! It was a close call; luckily Kira came to the rescue! YAY! There I said it, just wait I get a revenge in this fanfic to get Cagalli punch, bash Yuuna, its an achievement if I do that! OH I JUST LOVE THE SCENE WHERE ATHRUN AND CAGALLI SHARED A KISS WHEN ATHRUN GAVE HER A RING! Yipppe! I'm so happy!**

**NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT!**


	9. Advice From Yzak

**☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄**

**Chapter Nine: Advice from Yzak**

**☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄**

"What?" Yzak asked, his eyes nearly popping out. "What makes you think I'd know anything about that nonsense!"

Athrun looked crestfallen. He didn't know who else to ask. Kira didn't seem the type to be serious about the topic, what more is Dearka? He's just going to make a fool out of him and there was no way he'd talk to his father about it. He could just hear what he'd say if he asked.

"Oh what smart godchildren I'll have," he shuddered. He looked up at Yzak pleadingly.

"Please, I only asked you because you're always so sure about stuff and you're married," Athrun pleaded.

"But this so much!" Yzak snapped.

"Boys! I'm going out! Bye now!" Shiho called and the shutting of the door followed her voice.

Yzak looked around. It came as a surprise to Athrun when Yzak came to sit beside him. He crossed his arms across his chest, after taking one last sweep of the room.

"It's that young lady you're always hanging around with. The stubborn one," Yzak scoffed.

_Damn it, does everyone know? _Athrun hung his head.

"Love is complicated Athrun, but not that you didn't know that already."

_No kidding._

"How do you know when you're in love," Athrun asked. He wished he hadn't because part of him didn't want to know.

Yzak looked at him, startled at Athrun's question. "You sure you don't know, you're being flock by many girls and you don't know was does it mean?"

"Would I ask if I know?"

Yzak thought for a moment. "Fine, what do you want the mushy version or the R version?"

"What's the mushy version?"

"A load of fluffy crap."

Athrun thought for a moment, smiling. "Give me the mushy version."

"Damn it! Fine!" Yzak sighed. He took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this…."

"You're in love… When everything she does, no matter how much you may disagree, or hate it, is beautiful. When you can look at her, looking like a bully with huge ankles and no make-up but still want her… Your heart beats hard and you're always out of breath every time she looks at you."

Athrun looked at Yzak and saw that the smirk had gone but was now replaced with a genuine smile.

"No matter how dark it is sometimes, she'll always make it seem bright and all the pain you feel is taken away just by one look. A single touch from her and time is standing still… You feel beyond words emotions that can't be explained. Satisfied?"

Athrun sighed. He felt that way about Cagalli but he just couldn't seem to accept it. He was caught off guard when Yzak patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Don't be such a wimp," Yzak went back to smirking. "That's very unlike you."

Athrun shook his head. "She doesn't know the real me. She doesn't know I'm the next heir of the Zala Clan, she doesn't know I beat like hell. She—"

"Doesn't know you love her."

Athrun blushed.

"Everyone needs to take a risk sometime, Athrun."

"I guess you're right, thanks Yzak."

"Now get out of here so I can get back to work, Shiho will get mad if I slack off and you dare not to tell anyone Athrun!"

Smiling, Athrun went on his way back to school. It was over but he just had to go get something. He went first to the rooftop of the school to change with different outfit **(1)**, he entered the room. He found her locker and began to turn the knob.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Cagalli demanded as she sprinted over.

"Shoot!" Athrun muttered _'What is she doing here?'_. "Stay back!" but she didn't. She tried to punch him instead. With his free hand, he blocked it. She didn't give up. Unable to concentrate on opening her locker, Athrun pushed her away, causing her to go flying at least ten feet away. "Damn it."

Frustrated, he ripped open her locker door and found them. Putting on a glove, he grabbed them. Not looking back to check if Cagalli was okay, Athrun took off.

**☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄**

**Kira, Dearka and the Shinn who is struggling **

**☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄**

"Kira, are you sure this is going to work? What if we keep sending her letters and Athrun still won't care?" Kira asked.

"Well then we had fun," Dearka replied placing the letter in the mailbox, in Cagalli's house.

Kira smiled. "Yeah! It was—"

"Dearka! Kira !"

The two teenager's eyes widened. Athrun! They walk faster but it was too late. He caught up with them anyway.

"What were you two doing there," he asked.

"No, we were delivering a letter," Kira replied.

"For someone," Dearka added quickly.

Athrun halted. "Who?"

The other two also stopped. Kira shrugged. "He just said to deliver it for him."

"What did he look like?" Athrun asked. He was finally going to find out who the cheesy love letter writer was.

"We couldn't see. He had sunglasses on and a hood. He goes to your school though. We saw him wearing a badge, just like that one," Dearka pointed out.

"Gotta go," said Athrun before going back to the direction of Cagalli's house.

Exchanging a high five, Dearka and Kira separated to go home. Their plan was working just perfectly.

Athrun reached the Athha House in no time. He threw open the mailbox expecting to find a letter but it was too late. The mailbox was empty.

**☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄**

**(1) The outfit when his was in orb (ALEX DINO, that is, with the eye glasses, so Cagalli won't see his Green Eyes)**

**Author's notes: YAY! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Right now, all the ideas are scrambling inside my head; sorry if you're getting confused but once the next two chappies are up! I'm sure you're getting more confuse than ever! Who is Cagalli's really secret admirer! Nyahahaha… I'm really good that keeping mystery… hmmm…. I JUST LOVE YUUNA GOT CRUSHED BY A ZAKU, I just hate his guts anyway, WAH! I really really need Gundam Seed episode now! Huhuhuhu! Need more AsuCag! **

**Author's PROBLEM: Is such a pity and how cruel I am, if Shinn don't have a lovey dovey part? Ne? But I really don't know who I'm going to pair up with him, cause I don't know who will I chose. Stellar or Lunamaria? Geez, its up to the reviewers, who will be Shinn's partner here, the more votes than the other will be chosen, now pick who will be it? Stellar or Lunamaria? I can't choose between the two.**

**NOW REVIEW AND VOTE! THANK FOR THOSE REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PS: Need Fluffy moments, hmmm, that would take me more time, I need to watch more romantic scenes to rise up my motivation, but its worth it anyway! Just wait guys, I'll prepare a good moment of our couple AsuCaga!**


	10. Three Admirers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed nor can never Gundam Seed Destiny! **

☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄

**Chapter Ten: Three Admirers!**

☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄

It didn't make any sense. Scratching his head, he took a sip of his coffee. The handwriting on each letter was different. Did she have three secret admirers?

Athrun shook his head, looking at the clock. 3:00 am. He'd been in his room for nearly five hours just trying to figure out who had written Cagalli the letters. He only expected two but found three instead.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he rested his forehead on his desk. If there was only some way he could figure it out. He was supposed to be a genius!

"Who are you?" Athrun asked the letters. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Athrun lay down on his bed, giving up. He lay there for several minutes but rest didn't come and the minutes turned to hours and before he knew it, the sunlight was on his face.

"Geez, it's already morning. Looks like I need to grab some food." With that he get up from his bed and went to do he's morning rituals and then joined his father for the breakfast. When Patrick saw Athrun, he has big circles under his eye and looked so weary, 'What happen to him?' he wondered. Athrun seated across his father, and eat slowly.

"Athrun?" Patrick said looking at Athrun, worriedly.

"Hmm…"

"Did you sleep?"

"Um… no…"

"Why?" Patrick stands up to get some milk in the fridge.

"Sorry for worrying you, Dad, but I guess playing detective is driving me crazy."

"Detective?" Patrick asked as he continued to pull food out from the fridge.

"I'm trying to find out who's been sending Cagalli letters," Athrun explained. "So far… I've got no idea who it is."

Patrick put the Milk box on the table before sitting down across from Athrun. He felt concerned. Athrun looked so sad and very tired.

"Is that secret admirer of hers, is her future boyfriend?" His father said as he picked up the newspaper near him.

Athrun nodded sullenly. "I really don't want her to have a boyfriend…"

"Why?" Patrick said "All human lives need a boyfriend or girlfriend and you don't want to be Cagalli's boyfriend remember?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you said that when you were talking to Kira and Dearka in the living room." He said knowingly.

Blushing, Athrun replied, "But now I want to be her boyfriend."

Patrick smiled at Athrun, a fatherly genuine smile. "It's okay, Son, don't worry things will turn out good, you will see, just think positive."

"Thanks, Dad." Athrun smiled at his father, shyly. 'Since when did the last we talked like this?' He thought.

☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄

**Meanwhile Later that Afternoon**

☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄

Meanwhile, Kira and Dearka are in Shinn's training, well more like work out. The warm up, they decided, consisted of trying to train with Kira and two hundred push ups. Shinn of course failed both tasks.

"I'm hurting all over! It's too hot! I'm hungry!" complained the human as he fell to his knees.

"At least his fat is gone," Kira shrugged. He poked Shinn's chest. "Firmer chest too. I think we're done Dearka."

"Hmm… ok next to that is the wardrobe and the posture, like Athrun."

Kira was right. He did look okay now… But he wasn't ready to end his fun.

☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄

**Back To Athrun**

☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄

"Don't you ever get sick of studying?"

Athrun looked around. His room was empty but he could see Patrick right by his door.

"I'm not studying, I'm trying to figure out who wrote these," Athrun replied. He picked up the letters and walked over to the door to show Patrick.

"What is this? It looks like it's been written by a bunch of monkeys… Except for the last one," Patrick said in disgust.

"Three different people."

"You mean four don't you, including you?"

"One girl," Athrun sighed. "I wish I had at least one clue."

"You do," Patrick thrust the last letter to him. "PLANT Corp."

"PLANT Corp?" it was then he noticed the logo on the stationary. "Oh damn, why didn't I see that? I work for PLANTS and I didn't notice this?"

"You know what I'd do once I found out who these idiots were?"

"What?"

"Beat the crap out of them. They're moving in on your girl."

"They don't deserve to be beaten up and Cagalli and I aren't even dating!"

"I know," Patrick smiled, "I just wanted to see you kick some ass."

☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄

**TO BE CONTINUED**

☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄☆♐♄

**Author's EXPLAINATION: I KNOW some of you are confuse a bit. I'M REALLY SORRY. Because it was written in different handwritings, no wonder Athrun can't go through it. The 1st letter was written by Dearka, the 2nd was written by Shinn and the 3rd? Oops so much for spoiler… hehehehehe… But the letter in the Athha house was Shinn's letter, okay? Cause Kira and Dearka delivered it. So all in all, there are 4 letters are sent to Cagalli. There, sorry I jammed you're mind a bit, because my brain cells aren't working "good" right now, teeheehee. ()**

**Author's PROBLEM: Is such a pity and how cruel I am, if Shinn don't have a lovey dovey part? Ne? But I really don't know who I'm going to pair up with him, cause I don't know who will I chose. Stellar or Lunamaria? Geez, its up to the reviewers, who will be Shinn's partner here, the more votes than the other will be chosen, now pick who will be it? Stellar or Lunamaria? Argh! Do ask me! Either I don't know who will I chose!**

**I'll think that pairng will be up in the next few chapters, so watch out for it! YAY!**

**WOW! SO MUCH REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS! YOU PEOPLE ARE MY INSPIRATION! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH –hugs- **


	11. Accident Happens

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the couple of AsuCag pictures I possess here in the pc, to ogle with.**

✈**ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう**

**Chapter 11: Accident Happens  
**

✈**ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう**

Athrun looked over the letters again for probably the thousandth time. He looked at the third letter, comparing it once again with the other two. They were very different indeed. It was as if it were written completely by a much smarter, sophisticated person whereas the other two letters looked like complete fools had written them.

_Dearest Cagalli,_

_Someone always told me that being in love was a very special thing. I never believed it, until of course I met you and felt just how special the feeling was. The media always portrayed love to be so very unrealistic but in reality it is both easy and complex. I want to tell you who I am, but I'm afraid you aren't quite ready yet. You may not know it, but I pray for you every night. Little by little, I've been getting to know you… You may not realize it but I've been there for you… We have met… I seem invisible but I'm there… I'm always there…_

Athrun scoffed. How could this person have been there for her when she didn't have a damn clue who he was? Frustrated, he balled up a piece of scrap paper only to throw it hard against the wall. So far, he only had a few clues about this one guy. He was a student at their school, possibly Cagalli knew him and he had access to paper from PLANT Corp…

Before he could think anymore of it, a knock on the door. He quickly shoved the letters into his desk drawer. He opened the door, yawning.

"C-Cagalli?" he asked with surprise. He blinked at her several times. "Hi."

"Hi Athrun," she smiled. "I got bored hanging out at home so I thought I'd hang out with you. That is, if it's okay," she explained.

"Um, sure, b-but—"

"Lacus and Miriallia's out somewhere and I could find Kira either. Your father let me in. I'm not being a burden am I?"

"Of course not." Athrun shook his head. He let her in, offering her his desk chair. It was then that he noticed the difference. Her hair was much shorter (**AN: remember her hair is much shorter in GSD than GS? That's how her hair is short)**. She'd always been beautiful, but now that he could clearly see her face, she looked even more beautiful.

"You… You got a haircut," Athrun pointed out. He had the urge to reach out and touch her hair…

She blushed. "Oh, you noticed… Thank you."

Athrun reddened. "Umm… You… You look real pretty."

"Thank you."

Cagalli took a good look around. Athrun's room was so simple. It consisted of only the necessities. A bed, a desk, a bedside table and a drawer for his clothes. On the floor were his books piled up into a neat stack.

"What do you want to do," Athrun asked after a long comfortable silence.

"What is there to do?" Cagalli replied.

Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Follow me," he smiled and walked out of his room with Cagalli close behind.

The walk was long and full of silence. They spoke once or twice but it was very comfortable. Exhausted and finally reaching their destination, they flopped down near the lake. Finally calming herself, Cagalli took in the scenery. It wasn't much but it was very beautiful. Pink and yellow flowers surrounded them as the water silently flowed past them. Taking off her shoes, Cagalli dipped her feet in the water.

"I didn't know that there was lake near here." She said as she played in the water. "This place is great," Cagalli grinned stretching out her arms.

"Well, this used to be my escape place. Anyway, our estate is quite big, Cagalli."

"You know Athrun, you sure are full of surprises and the more I get closer to you, the more I know about you." Cagalli said as she looked around more in the place. She smiled brightly at Athrun. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Athrun let out a loud yawn. "Excuse me," he apologized sheepishly. He lay down next to her. _So tired… I'm sure Cagalli won't mind if I took a little nap…_

Cagalli looked down at his peaceful face. He'd closed his eyes. He looked so very cute… So kissable. She looked around. No one was around… No one would see… She leaned down slowly inching her face closer to his. Just a little bit—

"Athrun! I knew it—What are you doing," Kira asked his eyes "popping" out of his sockets at the scene he'd entered on.

"Kira? What are you doing here?"

Another rustle of the bushes and Dearka emerged. Athrun, startled, immediately sat up; his hard head bashing Cagalli's causing her to fall into the river.

"Cagalli!" he jumped in after her without hesitation. He pulled her out but she was out cold. He gently shook her. "Great… Just great…"

He picked her up and carried her home with Dearka and Kira close behind. They kept chuckling and making kissing noises though Athrun had no idea why.

"Dad?" Athrun called out as soon as he entered the house. "Dad? Looks like he went to work"

Sighing, Athrun carried Cagalli back to his room where he laid her on his bed. He went to the kitchen, grabbed ice and came back to press it gently against her forehead.

"Kiss her!" Kira said excitedly making Athrun press the ice harder onto her forehead.

"Wh-what?" Athrun asked.

"Kiss her!" the two teenagers repeated loudly.

"Why would I want to do that!" Athrun shouted at the two. "And what are you two doing back there!"

The two of them shared a look, grinning, before shrugging. Suddenly, looking at Dearka, Athrun was reminded of the third and last letter. Dearka were the only one who could possibly know of to get paper from there. It was strictly only used in that building.

"Dearka, can I speak to you a moment?" Athrun asked. Dearka frowned. What could Athrun possibly want to talk about with him? Slightly afraid, Dearka followed Athrun out of the room.

"Dearka," Athrun said slowly, facing him. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Dearka shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Dearka nodded.

Sighing, Athrun looked Dearka square in the eyes. Dearka looked back at him, still not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Have you been the one sending letters to Cagalli to make me jealous?" Athrun asked in a calm eerie voice.

Dearka stared at him unable to hide his surprise. How could Athrun have possibly figured it out? He'd made sure everything was made so no one could ever find out! Not wanting to get in trouble, Dearka shook his head.

"Don't lie, Dearka. I found the PLANT Corp trademark on your stationary."

✈**ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

✈**ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう✈ウう**

**Author's Note: oops! A cliffhanger! Nyahahaha! Looks like Dearka is cornered now, teeheehee! For the Shinn's partner? Looks like I'll be having Stellar for him, according to the votes and suggestions . . . hmmm . . . the couple will be up in the next few chappies! Geez, I'm suck when it come to moments, it might turn out to be sappy and fluffy! I hope it won't be like that . . . huhuhuhu! **

**Author's THANK YOU corner:**

**Cari-Akira: that was one hell review! Thank you! I thought I never get to see you review again! Those review by chap? I LOVE IT!**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: wow! Yup! It was rare to see Son and Father talked like that especially the part supporting his son like that. Hahaha! Either I can't wait to see how Kira and Dearka feels Cagalli's wrath. I was thinking a separate chapter from escaping Cagalli's wrath! Where Kira and Dearka run for their lives in that chappie, I hope I can do that?**

**Angelsorceress: Weee! Thank you for reviewing! HANG IN THERE! This fic is near to the end, I think its 6 to 7 chaps to go. I'm also planning my next story now. And the prequel before this fic began.**

**The Angels' Princess: Well see about that, secret admirer thingy, and what Cagalli's point of view later on. I'll make sure Cagalli won't be sad when she founds found that the Secret Admirer thingy is a lie by Kira and Dearka who will be dead later on. Nyahahaha! Thank you for reading and most of all REVIEWING!**

**M.S Arashi Sumeragi: WOW! Another victim of my puzzle like fanfic! Please get a hang of it! THANK YOU FOR BEARING! THANKS! (o.O)**

**daisukiasu'n'caga: Don't worry! Patrick will support him, all the way! He looks like his a little bit bad influence for pushing Athrun to beat up Cagalli's so called "SECRET ADMIRER!" THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY FIC!**

**risingsundynasty: Whoa! VERY KEEN EYES! THANK YOU FOR ASKING THIS MATTER! You really have many questions about this fic, eager I see? But I really don't mind, because I admit this fic has many flaws. Explain eh? –scratches the back for her hair- actually this fic is turning into a sequel. There are some parts of here that Athrun work for PLANT, right? Before he went to school. He used to be a cold bastard and emotionless and there goes Cagalli the one who change him into a kind and calm person. Looks like I'm really need to post a story, which was supposed to be really post before this fic. But as you can see, I'm just another lazy person that you could know… SORRY! But I'll promise to post it, during or after this fic progress, just read it. **

**Kageharu Kaco: And about the age, I'll be confirming it in the next chapter. Thank you.**

**TO MAKE IT CLEAR: THIS FIC IS BECOMING A SEQUEL, and I'm so sorry about that, but you eventually understand it, cause I'll be putting Flashbacks here. I'M SO SORRY. Thank fully for risingsundynasty, for noticing and making me realize that this fic is getting way off. My friend persuades me to do it, know mind manipulating system, and got gone to the flow of conversation. **

**AND FOR THE OTHERS THAT ALSO REVIEWED: I LOVE YOU! MORE THAN LOVE THAT ALREADY EXISTS! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, I'm sorry if I can't give you all a response for now, I'm so sorry! **

**NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!**


	12. So Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially GS and GSD characters. I wish the Gundam Seed Movie (sequel) released by now! Huhuhuhu!**

**MY MOOD SETTER BACKTRACK: Gundam Seed – Realize****～****KZ Strictly Uptempo Mix****～ ****by Nami Tamaki**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**Chapter Twelve: So Close**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

"What… are you talking about?" Dearka asked as both relief and confusion washed over him. "I don't have that kind of—"

"Stay right here," Athrun shook his head before going back into his room. He came back out moments later with a piece of paper. "This. You can't tell me you don't have access to this. I and you work in that building!"

Dearka peered at the paper as if seeing it for the first time. Yes it belonged to PLANT Corp but the only time he'd ever seen it was when it was used to post up notices in the building for the employees. Yes, it true that he can access to that kind of stationary if he wanted to, but he never used that kind of stationary yet to use for their plans nor possessed something like that in his office table. Because he haven't went there ever since they started the "secret admirer plan".

"I really don't. That paper's off limits," Dearka explained. "I swear."

Athrun exploded. "Look, I'm trying to be nice about it but—"

"Really Athrun! I don't know! I'm not sending her love letters to make you jealous," Dearka hurriedly replied full of fear. "Although… It is a good idea…"

"You really didn't write this?"

"Honest!"

Athrun let out another sigh. "Fine… Thanks anyway."

Disappointed, Athrun went back into his room to make sure Cagalli was okay. Dearka quickly dragged Kira out of the room, making sure that Athrun hadn't seen him.

"We have a problem," Dearka bit his lip. "A big problem…"

Athrun watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath that she took. He just hoped she wasn't hurt too badly. His hand trembling, he touched her hair.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. To his horror, her eyes fluttered open. He quickly took his hand away. _Don't look embarrassed! Don't look—_ "Hi Cagalli. Is your head okay?"

Groaning, Cagalli sat up. "Ow…" she rubbed her forehead.

"Heh, sorry about that. Do you want anything? Water? Food? More… Ice?"

"How about some Aspirin?"

Athrun got up and walked to the bathroom. He searched the medicine cabinet and found it. He went back out into the hall. Where had Dearka and Kira gone? He was sure they were out in the hall just minutes ago. Shrugging, he went back to his room.

"Here you are," Athrun handing her the small container of medicine.

"You have one neck of a head," she said before gulping down the two tablets. She handed the medicine to him. "Thanks."

He sat back down on the desk chair. "Do you think you'll be able to go home? It's pretty late."

Cagalli looked at him. "In a hurry to get rid of me, huh?"

"Ah! No!" Athrun explained. "I just don't want your dad to worry."

The smile she'd been wearing slowly disappeared.

"Cagalli?"

"I'm sure he won't notice, he's kinda busy from his work at the Orb Corp." Cagalli mumbled lying back down. She turned her back to him.

'Right, he's father is always busy from organizing things in their company, I know that feeling.' Athrun felt Cagalli's sadness. "I never… Oh."

"Anyway, I understand why he's like that. After all, I feel he's a good father too me, I can feel that."

Cagalli rolled over to face him, a real smile on her face. He found himself speechless and mesmerize by her. He found it hard to breathe again.

"Where's your mom?" she asked.

Athrun's heart sank. "Oh… She um… She died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"It doesn't matter. It's been years really. It's… not a big deal…"

Without saying another word, Cagalli sat up and edged closer to him to hug him. Athrun rested his chin on her shoulder. She smelled so good. Like… Various sweet fruits. He smiled.

"If you want," he said, "you can stay for the weekend."

"I couldn't," Cagalli said as she pulled away from him. "I don't—"

"Come on. My father won't mind and since your dad won't notice you've gone, why not?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden." She was slightly blushing at Athrun's sudden offer.

"You're so cute," he laughed but it was cut short. _Did I say that out loud? _"I mean, uh… Heh."

Athrun silently cursed himself while Cagalli giggled. _Hey, at least she's feeling much better…_

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**Somewhere in Zala's Mansion **

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

Outside in the manor, the two teenagers were talking in the balcony. What were they doing? They were having a very serious discussion.

"Maybe we should just let him take over," Kira whined. He was getting tired of lying to his best friend and seeing how sad he was. And of course he wanted to end this fast, cause the longer they execute this, the shorter his life will be if Cagalli found all about this.

Dearka shook his head. "We can't! We have to stop him or Athrun and Cagalli can't be together!"

"But Dearka, we don't know who he is!" Kira pouted. "He could be anyone! And besides, it's not like Cagalli will pick him. Instead his becoming a hindrance to us, the earlier that we get them together the better."

"You never know! And I know exactly who it is… Well I don't but I have a hunch!"

"Who?" Kira gasped.

"It's—"

"What the hell are you two doing outside here," Patrick asked popping at their back. The two turned around to find him, standing in front of them, shaking in fear.

"Sir Patrick!" Dearka asked fearfully. "How much did you hear?"

"The question is Dearka, how much didn't I hear?" Patrick smirked. "Go home."

With a chuckle, Patrick disappeared. Kira looked at Dearka, with a worried gaze.

"Dearka, who is the secret admirer?" Kira asked again. "The one who send that stationary with PLANT Corp logo?"

"It's—" he was cut off by a loud rumbling. Dearka raised his brow in irritation, his getting interrupted many times now.

Kira smiled sheepishly. "Tell me tomorrow, I'm hungry."

Dearka sighed. "Me too. I haven't eaten yet, see you tomorrow, we'll plan this more."

"Bye!" Kira waved. "Hmm… I wonder who it could be…"

Then they went on their own separate paths.

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**Author's Note: See? I really suck on moments! Huhuhuhu! I really need my friend now, to exchange with my ideas! I wish she drops by here today! Anyway, right now. I'm thinking a prefect plot of Shinn and Stellar! You see it, Stellar! Hmmm. . . Now what will I write about them? Right now, I'm writing AsuCaga moments that will be update, tomorrow or later. **

**Anyway! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, SUPPORTING AND MOSTLY UNDERSTANDING THIS STORY OF MINE! YOU GUYS REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY! RIGHT NOW THIS STORY, IS GOING TO REACH 100 REVIEWS! IT'S A LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT! I didn't expect to reach this point, I'm so happy!**

**NExT ChApTeR PrEviEw: **He couldn't help but watch. She looked so adorable, so harmless, and cute. He had to keep batting away the urge to just wake her up, hug her and tell her everything he felt for her. He rested his chin on his hand never once taking his eyes away from her. How could someone who slept so soundly be so tough and cranky? It didn't matter; it was what he liked about her the most…

He tried not to look like he'd been there in a while when her eyes fluttered open. He tried to look busy.

**Now REVIEW and tell me what you think about it, please no cruel flames, which will be left to be ignored! **


	13. So Called Date?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING IN GS AND GSD, never!**

**MY MOOD SETTER: Gundam Seed – Akatsuki no Kuruma (Acoustic) by Fiction Juction Yuuka and Fields of Hope by Rie Tanaka (Lacus Clyne) **

**Author's Note: Oh Dear, this is it –inhale nervously- I know I suck in making moments, but please don't bash me, please, I can't help it. But I need to write! But this chapter is one of the long chap I ever written!**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**Chapter Thirteen: So Called Date?**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

He couldn't help but watch. She looked so adorable, so harmless, and cute. He had to keep batting away the urge to just wake her up, hug her and tell her everything he felt for her. He rested his chin on his hand never once taking his eyes away from her. How could someone who slept so soundly be so tough and cranky? It didn't matter; it was what he liked about her the most…

He tried not to look like he'd been there in a while when her eyes fluttered open. He tried to look busy.

"Ath-Athrun," she sat up yawning. She gave him a smile, "Good morning."

"Did I wake you," Athrun asked returning her smile.

"Nope, so what're our plans for today?" she asked getting out of bed.

It was Sunday morning and on Sunday mornings, Athrun usually sat in his room reading, working out literally means to him training or going to the PLANT to check things in order. He couldn't do any of those things with her. It'd just seem strange and boring. Besides, she didn't even know he knew how to brawl or use his hands aside from taking notes… she always sees him laid back and normal guy not a superior and aware in all kind of things when it comes to ruling and commanding.

"Do you want to go to the mall? We can hang out there for a while," Cagalli suggested.

Athrun scratched his head. The last time he'd been to the mall, was meeting a client behalf of the company. Athrun never went to mall to enjoy himself.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll let you get dressed." He said before walking out of the room.

Moments later, she came out dressed in what seemed to be his clothes. She blushed.

"When you left, I realized I had no clothes so I decided to borrow yours. Hope you don't mind," she informed him.

In Athrun's opinion, she didn't look bad at all. His old clothes fit her just fine. She was wearing his old pair of cargo pants and an old shirt that said,

_**I'm too smart for my shirt **_

She looked very cute.

_Is it weird that I'm attracted to her wearing my clothes? _"She-shall we go?"

"Let's go!" she said happily. And when they got outside the house she saw a very expensive car in front of the house. The next thing she know, Athrun open the door of the car.

"Ath-Athrun, is that your car?"

"Umm… Yes, why?" He was dumbfounded at Cagalli's reaction.

"I thought you don't own a car."

"Oh? I never use it, when I go to school. Looks like you never see me drive."

Cagalli stand there mesmerizing the car, it was beautiful! It was painted in black color and shines when hit by sunlight! Athrun called her attention again...

"Come on!"

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**Meanwhile**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

Dearka, stormed in to his office. Everyone saw his face plastered with frantic expression. He called his personal assistant, to enter the room.

"You called me, sir?" a man said as he asked him.

"Yes, I want you do things for me." Dearka said behind the large table, he wears an office suit. He hands out in the table a couple of papers. His assistant look at him, wondering what he want, he took the papers and scan it.

"This man, sir? You want me to investigate him?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. I want result immediately. Everything about him, stalk him if needed." Dearka said hastily. "Do whatever it takes, I want it by tomorrow. And importantly, I want reports about his previous moves with Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Cagalli Yula Athha? The daughter of our allied company ORB Corp owner, Uzumi Athha?"

"Yes! And this is a personal assignment to you; I don't want anyone to know about this, or else!" Dearka said lastly, glaring his assistant. His assistant flinched. "You're dismissed. Go now."

"I understand, sir. I'll provide with it a superior secrecy; I'll take me leave now." With that his assistant left the room, leaving Dearka smiling wickedly.

"You're messing the wrong man." He said to himself, viciously.

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**Back to Athrun and Cagalli**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

"Hmph, people are so dumb," Cagalli, said irritated by the fact that they were standing in line for a movie when there were two ticket booths. Only Athrun didn't seem to mind. It was his patience that she admired the most about him…

"Cagalli, why don't we just come back later? I'm sure we can do something for a while," Athrun suggested.

Cagalli sighed. "I guess. I know! Let's go to the arcade!"

Taking his hand, they took off for the arcade station. Athrun had never played video games before but since he was so smart, he figured out how to play and beat all the games collecting dozens of tokens. Especially in target shooting, he shot down every target.

"I bet you'll get a real good prize for those," Cagalli told him.

"Prize?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, you can exchange your tokens at the counter for a prize! Come on!"

They walked up to the counter where Athrun presented all his tokens. The teller seemed as if someone was pointing a gun at him. No one had ever won so many tokens before. With trembling hands, he began to count but there was no point. There was just too many. Athrun ended up getting a tiger plush toy that when squeezed it said,

_**Hug Me Tenderly**_

"Wow, that's cute," Cagalli, said handing over her fifty tokens to the teller.

Athrun looked at it before looking at Athrun and then back to the toy. Smiling he held it out to her.

"You can have it," he said.

"What? But—"

"Please, take it. It's my gift."

"That isn't—"

"A very late birthday present or advanced. Whichever one. Please, I'd really like for you to have it."

Cagalli bit her lip. She really didn't want to take it without giving something back…

"Miss, your prize," said the teller handing her a small box.

"That's it!" she exclaimed grabbing the box and opening it. It was a pin with the words _**I'm taken** _written on it. She smiled. She handed it to him.

"What's this?" Athrun asked.

"Well, since you're giving me the plush, I'm giving you that," Cagalli replied. "Wear it when you get a girlfriend."

Athrun blushed slightly. "Um, thanks."

Cagalli happily took the plush toy and gave it a squeeze.

_**Hug Me Tenderly**_

_If you only knew… _

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**Shinn and Stellar Moment**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

"Where is he?" a blond girl impatient sit in a bench outside the mall. "He's an hour late, mou!"

"Stellar!"

"Hmm?" Making her to turn where the voice came from. "Shinn?" He looked haggard yet something different about him, he looked in shape. Does he work out lately? And he's running? She thought he hated running because he mostly out of breathe.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Stellar." He said at once, he looked apologetically at Stellar. "Well, things happen." Shinn scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." He said bowing apologetically at her.

Stellar didn't say a word instead she hugged Shinn. She looked very happy to see him. Shinn is happy yet he looked around he saw everyone was looking at them, others even cooed at the couple.

"Um… Stellar?" He looked around them, he blushed furiously on the attention they getting.

"Hmm…" she didn't seem to notice it.

He pulled Stellar and they went inside the mall. He was blushing madly. Meanwhile, Stellar didn't mind that Shinn is pulling yet gently her hand.

They talked and walked in the mall, Shinn never let go Stellar's hand, either she. They went to see a movie; luckily they didn't wait longer to get some tickets. Because they were first in the long line. When they entered there are many people inside the movie house.

"There!" Shinn lead Stellar into the vacant seats he found.

They were watching a romantic movie. They saw a couple in front of kissing. Shinn blushed. Stellar looked at Shinn, instead approaching Shinn's face. Stellar snuggle closer to Shinn to get warm. Shinn felt Stellar shudder a bit.

"Are you cold, Stellar?" He asked sweetly at her. Meeting her red orbs.

"Slight." With that Shinn, takes off his jacket and offered to her. He puts a protective arm across her shoulder. Stellar felt content in Shinn's caring actions.

"Warmer?"

"Yes, thank you, Shinn." She gives a kiss on Shinn's cheeks, making him blush and lean on his shoulder.

A little while, the movie ended. Time sure go fast when you're cherishing moment with you're loved one. Shinn looked at Stellar, who was sleeping. 'She looks like an angel.' Shinn thought while staring at Stellar's peaceful face.

"Stellar, wake up the show's over."

"Umm. . . Oh I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's ok, the movie was boring anyway."

They went out of the movie house. And they walk and talk happily. In the concept of, walking while holding hands. Shinn is very content with this, him and Stellar, together.

"Come on, let's eat." Stellar pulled Shinn to a nearby food court.

"Ah…" he gone with a flow when Stellar pulled him.

The day went fast. It was time to get Stellar home. They walk in a comfortable silence. Shinn speak breaking the ice.

"I wish I have a car, don't you think? It would be nice to have."

"Yes, I will be great."

Shinn looked very happy at Stellar's comment. "Yeah it would be really nice; we can go wherever you want." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but" Stellar stopped walking and looked a trees around them and fell the breeze.

"Hmm… but, what?" Shinn looked at her, intently at her. Waiting for her to continue.

"But I rather walk, with you, than riding in a hurried car. I don't want to rush things; I want to look around, and go where my feet can carry me. Yes, if you have a car you can go to many places. But the difference is." Stellar looked at Shinn, smiling. "Walking with someone you love, is more fun than riding a car." He was touched.

'But I can't back away now. Anyway, whether I get it or not, it's fine.'

"Maybe you're right." He said sweetly. Shinn hugged Stellar in the middle of the side walk. Shinn didn't mind that people around them, looking at them.

"I love you, Stellar." He whispered in her ears, while hugging her.

"I love you too, Shinn." She said timidly to him. The two shared a kiss; in spite of, they are in the middle of the street. They didn't mind when few people look at them.

Just in time, a blonde haired girl witnesses this scene riding in car passed by slowly. She smiled to herself. 'What a sweet couple.' She thought.

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**Athrun and Cagalli**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

"That guy… I saw you in the park with…"

They were heading to the Athha house after several hours of hanging out in the mall. Cagalli sat on the passenger seat of Athrun's vehicle. He couldn't see her face because there were no lights up on the way in that area.

"Yuuna? Oh, um, he's a friend… I guess," she replied.

"You guess?"

"He was going to kiss me but… Well you know."

"What's he like?"

"Mmm, he's nice."

"Just nice?"

"I can't really describe him," she explained, "all I know is, he's nice."

Athrun nodded. He felt very strange about this… Yuuna. He'd tried to kiss Cagalli and he wasn't very happy with that. He wasn't happy at all. Athrun suddenly found that he was wishing evil things to happen to Yuuna… He didn't mind it all.

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

It's time. She has to know. I have to tell her. I can't stand it anymore that she doesn't know who I am when I love her so much… besides, I have to get a move on before that Athrun decides to finally make a move on her. And that Kira and Dearka will be finding out soon, and eventually interfere my plans. Especially, I'm using that PLANT trademark to put them in to blame and get all the attention later on. I'm going to tell her… tomorrow, after school. Cagalli will finally find out who her secret admirer is…

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

"What? Reveal myself? Are you totally out of your little mind?" Shinn exploded when told of the news that he had to reveal himself to Cagalli. "Have you forgotten that I don't even like her?" He was summoned by the two after he dropped Stellar to her house. He wanted to stay more with her, but his cell phone ranged, destroying his precious time with her.

Dearka grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him down to his eye level.

"Do it," he said through gritted teeth while glaring him.

"But, I got a hesitation to continue this."

"Eh?" Kira crossed his arms. "You mean you want to back out now?"

"Hmph! Whether you liked it or not!" Dearka threaten him. "You can't back out now, you already accepted the offer, do it or else!"

Shinn swallow. "Fine!" He said angrily, Dearka was right he already agreed and there's no way he can ditch now, or else he might be killed in no time.

"Good, you'll do it tomorrow! After school!" Dearka declared.

Shinn slumped down on the floor. "So soon?"

"You have to!" Kira pleaded. "If we don't he'll act in no time, then this whole planning will go in waste."

"Okay! Okay! Tomorrow it is, if it mess out don't blame me because I'm quitting after that."

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

Sadness overtook Athrun as he walked Cagalli to her residence's gate. He couldn't believe she was going home so soon, but then again, they had school tomorrow again.

"But how about these clothes?"

"Keep it, it suits you anyway."

"Thanks for having me over Athrun!" she grinned up at him. "And I really enjoyed hanging out with you at the mall."

"Yeah… We can hang out again sometime," he refused to look at her. Why were goodbyes so horrible?

"Totally! Maybe next weekend I can come over again."

Athrun smiled. "I'd like that."

They stood there for a moment, smiling at each other.

"Well bye then," before she could turn back. Suddenly, Athrun pulled her to a hug. Cagalli blushed furiously.

"Athrun?" She was surprised at Athrun's unexpected actions.

"It was the greatest day that I ever had." He said as he pulled away from Cagalli. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

Deep inside, she just wished he didn't have to go so soon. With that Athrun went to his car and drove away. Cagalli wave a goodbye at him and waited him to disappear within in her sight before she enters the house.

Once at home. Shoulders slumped and head hung low, as Athrun went inside his house. Patrick smiled to himself as he noticed the look on his face while passing the kitchen. It was the look of someone who was very in love.

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐宇ウう♒♑♐**

**ABOUT SHINN AND STELLAR: I know I put these words that Shinn states. "Now I can date her." The thing is Shinn and Stellar are really a couple, BUT, he can't ask her out because he don't have a car, thinking to impress her with that, he thought he can get the car that Dearka promised to him by the time the day of there date! I know it was a lame excuse for using the car, but that's what Shinn wanted, IT TO IMPRESS HER. But looks like his getting tired about it since Stellar said those words.**

**Author's Note: Sorry, if it was not written very well when I comes to Shinn and Stellar, but I really suck –sobs-. Sorry if I update late, I was kinda busy reading Gundam Seed Stories, that I haven't done lately, I got stuck reading, periodic-prose, writings I really didn't thought she/he wrote the blush and smile that I read last year that change my life to be a gundam seed lover. **

**I REALLY GOT HOOKED UP IN READING AGAIN. I recommend you to read this following I really LOVE IT: To Pluck an Honest Rose (that I dump into without knowing the author that eventually know later it was one of periodic-prose works, oh I love this WRITER so much!), Blush and Smile (One of the best AsuCag stories I read!), Desperate Wives, Green IS the color of my eyes (Oh love it! So many laughs I get!) The Princess' Sonata (I've want this story to end I've been waiting nearly a year now! IT WAS REALLY GOOD!) The rest is in my C2 community… those I can recommend, for those who read AsuCag pairing, of course.**

**NOW PLEASE DON'T BASH, KILL, CURSE (or anyway related to that) ME! HAVE PITY ON ME. I SUCK IN MOMENTS and GET disappointed in GSD, making me lose my touch in writing, that's why I read GS fics to boost my inspiration, huhuhu, if only I could get the original GS. **

**I REALLY THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW AND BEAR WITH ME, we are nearing to the end, guys! I will put humor and more fluffy scenes in the next few chapters, I PROMISE!**

**AGAIN THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **sushi-alphonse, Kitty-Kat90013820, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Canadain-Girl, Weiss Gundam, bladebreakers, M.S Arashi Sumeragi, XMusicLuverX, XiAoZRayZz, FMAobsessed, Life.Love.Hate.Death., EdwardsOnBebop, Cari-Akira, i Mel-chan i, Kageharu Kaco, daisukiasu'n'caga, risingsundynasty, Asuka Mayu, Angelsorceress, EndlessFaith-FallingTear, AthrunXCagalli4ever, Cagallifan, murasaki-sora, Arayelle Lynn, cocoapuffaddict. , MiyuCagalli, infinite-destiny, and last but not the least aki of I THANK YOU GUYS! Now I've reached 100 reviews! YAY!

**-throws a big hugs to everyone- THANK YOU GUYS!**

**NOW REVIEW, SO I CAN KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND WHAT YOU THINK; please no flames, only constructive critisms are welcome. THANK YOU!**


	14. Hold It!

**Disclaimer: Here we go again. This thing again, how many time to I have to repeat his, THAT I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED nor GUNDAM SEED DESTINY! **

**BACKTRACK MUSIC: Gundam Seed – Akatsuki no Kuruma Acoustic by FictionJunction Yuuka, Honoo no Tobira by FictionJunction Yuuka (wow! I got one video of this, its in my homepage.) And lastly, Shinkai no Kodoku by Kuwashima Houko image song of Stellar.**

♃♄♅♆**宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇**

**Chapter 14: Hold It!**

♃♄♅♆**宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇**

Athrun stood before his full-length mirror just looking at himself. Today was _the _day. He decided to dress himself in dark pants and a plain white polo shirt over his light green shirt. Grabbing his bag, Athrun went out to the dining room for a quick breakfast. Full and ready to go, Athrun took off for school.

'Alright! She has to know about my feelings, today!"

He'd hoped to come in early to place his letter in Cagalli's locker and was almost successful but she'd decided to show up just as he took it from his bag. Thinking quickly, he stuffed the letter in his back pocket.

"What was that you just put away," Cagalli asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing. Ha, so um—" before Cagalli pulled his bag, someone called her.

"Hi Cagalli," said Yuuna as he joined them. Athrun looked away from the coolly airy boy.

He couldn't believe just how calm Cagalli was. "Hi Yuuna," she said sweetly. Oh shit! She was happening to her!

_Sickening… _Athrun rolled his eyes. As if just noticing him, Cagalli introduced them. Athrun shook Yuuna's hand and couldn't resist squeezing harder than he was supposed to. Yuuna didn't flinch.

"So, I was wondering if you wanna walk to class together," Yuuna grinned.

"It's not that long of a walk," Athrun mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Yuuna asked.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go. See ya," Athrun sighed before walking away… _What a lousy day… That Yuuna is really getting on my nerves!_

Things just weren't working out for the young blue haired. All of his opportunities of being alone with Cagalli were being taken away by Yuuna who followed her around like a lost baby chick. Even Vince agreed with Athrun about Yuuna being a Cagalli hog.

"Look at him how he flirts at Cagalli," Vince scoffed. "It's pathetic."

Athrun nodded. "Makes me sick."

Of course he couldn't say that to Cagalli. He wouldn't dare! There was nothing worse in the world than the wrath of a woman. She was living proof. Besides, he always had after school. He could tell her then.

-----

Dearka felt nervous. Was Shinn really ready to face Athrun? Had to be… He must be! Dearka actually felt sorry for Shinn; after all, Athrun was strong as hell and probably would beat Shinn to a bloody pulp… Not that it wouldn't be fun to see…

"Look, just remember all the defense strategies I showed you," Dearka reminded Shinn. He sighed. This was bad. "And don't forget! Don't tell him anything about us! Or else!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, he doesn't seem that strong," Shinn scoffed. "The guy's a nerd." Well, that's how people saw him, anyway.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kira warned him.

"Whatever." Shinn said. 'Geez, what I'm gonna do if Stellar saw me! Anyway, don't really have any intention to do this seriously, I just want to finish this, whether I get the car or not, it really doesn't matter now.' he thought, before going on his way.

-----

_Finally! _Athrun thought with excitement as he pulled Cagalli aside. School was now over and it was the perfect time to give her the letter and tell her everything.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" she smiled up at him.

_Her smile… _Athrun couldn't move. He couldn't speak no matter how hard he commanded himself to. His mouth snapped open only to shut with a snap. Did she really have this much of an effect on him? He began to sweat, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Cagalli I—"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Yuuna asked tapping Cagalli on the shoulder.

Athrun didn't bother to move to give them privacy. He couldn't move and Yuuna didn't tell him to move. Athrun finally snapped out of it and became irritated. How dare he just swoop in like that?

"Now I know this may come as a shock but Cagalli," Yuuna paused to glance at Athrun. "I've been the one sending you those letters."

Cagalli couldn't believe her ears. "Wh-What?"

"I'm your secret admirer. I'm the one with the PLANT Corp stationary." Yuuna explained.

"What! That's you!" Athrun exclaimed.

Cagalli looked at him questioningly, "How do you know about those?"

"I… I don't. I meant—Never mind," Athrun said grumpily.

He couldn't believe how happy she was! It just made him more annoyed. This Yuuna wasn't even supposed to be in the picture!

_Grr…_

Just when things couldn't get worse, Shinn came running over carrying a bouquet of roses. He pushed Yuuna aside and smiled at Cagalli. This just infuriated Athrun even more. Who were these people and how come they were taking away his chance to tell the woman he loved how he felt?

"Who the hell are you," Athrun and Yuuna asked in unison. Realizing this, they turned to each other and glared.

"I'm your secret admirer. I'm Shinn! I've wanted—"

"Hey," Yuuna said placing a hand on Shinn's shoulder. He spun him around to face him. Cagalli had never seen Yuuna look so deadly.

"Hey buddy can't you—" Shinn's nose spat out blood as Yuuna's fist hit him. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

'Dammit, this must be Kira and Dearka's minions!" he thought angrily. 'I won't let you guys interfere my plans anymore!"

"You're the one who's been sending those horribly written letters!" Yuuna exploded. He shoved Shinn.

"Listen here you—Cut that out!" Shinn complain as Yuuna shoved him again causing him to collide with Athrun.

'What the hell is happening here?' Cagalli shouted on her mind, she looked very trouble and shocked on the two men, their fighting on each other.

Cagalli was too stunned to stop them and Athrun was too busy enjoying himself. He watched as Yuuna grabbed Shinn by the collar and began to punch him repeatedly in the body. Shinn see an opportunity to tackle Yuuna, yet being tricky, he kicked Shinn in his private part, hard, making him to wince in pain on the ground.

"Bastard, cheater!" Yuuna had pinned him down on the ground, knees deep into Shinn's back while holding up his arm.

"You're pathetic," Yuuna smirked. He drew his arm back for another punch.

"That's enough!" Athrun snapped. Cagalli turned to him, surprised. 'Oh god! Not him too!' Cagalli thought.

Yuuna let go of Shinn and stood up, glaring at Athrun. He was challenging him…

Walk up to the two. Athrun helped Shinn to stand up. "Sheesh, that guy is so tricky."

"Yeah, do me a favor will ya, beat him into bloody pulp!" Shinn yelled, so that Yuuna can hear what he said.

Yuuna walked up to Athrun still smirking. And again, he hit Shinn upside the head.

"I said that's enough!" Athrun shouted.

"You lose," Yuuna grinned tauntingly.

"That is it!" Athrun snapped. He really was pissed off now.

He picked up Shinn to a safe position where Yuuna can reach him. "Thanks. Beat him into a pulp, okay."

"Sure!"

Cagalli was still too stunned to move. Due to the loud commotion outside, everyone came out to see what was going on. Yuuna held Athrun's deadly gaze. There was no way this nerd could possibly beat him. Yuuna was just too strong for someone like him.

…Or so he thought.

Suddenly in the middle of staring contest, Athrun cell phone ringed, without taking his eyes from his opponent, he pulled his cell phone and answered it.

_Athrun! What are you doing? Where the hel, are you now!_

Athrun's anger turned to surprise.

"Dad?" he replied forgetting everyone around him.

_Athrun, I need you here in the office!_

"But, I'm in the middle of a fight here, can't it wait?"

"_No! I need you here now!" _Patrick yelled at the other side.

"He's provoking me," reasoned the young successor. He tried not to move his lips as much.

"What a lunatic!"

"See?"

'_It doesn't matter Athrun! Your mother and I taught you better! You don't have time for that!'_

Athrun sighed. Without saying a word, he turned his back on Yuuna. His dad was right. It was stupid, to pick up fight to such low people like him. If Yuuna wanted Cagalli… He could have him, just as long as Cagalli was happy, he'd be okay. Before he could agree to his father.

"What a coward!" Yuuna just couldn't miss out on the chance of beating up a nerd…

Patrick heard it clear from the other side.

_Hey! That's not fair! You're letting him not get hurt and he calls you a coward? That's it son, go back and kick his ass to bloody pulp! _

"What? But—"

_Forget what I just said. Come on Athrun! Kick his ass and show him a lesson he won't forget!_

Athrun turned around and smirked, a deadly smirk that even Yzak couldn't beat. "Will do, Dad. Will do."

♃♄♅♆**宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

♃♄♅♆**宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇♃♄♅♆宇**

**Author's Note: Oh dear, I'm so dead! –dodges every what thrown at her- wait let make explain! I know Shinn was beaten so badly here, and Yuuna, please don't kill me, he can laugh until he drops and later on him can deal wrath of the following characters, Athrun, Kira and Dearka or Cagalli, either of them, is the second one and third to kill him, whether it will, beat him, and get arrested for something he done. Of course how I can forget Shinn, Kira and Dearka so called PUNISHMENT! Nyahahaha! I promise the next last chapter will be a BOMB! All questions will be answered! **

**So please don't give up on me, I REALLY REALY PROMISE this will end well and especially with a nearly dead YUUNA! Nyahahahah! How much I wanted to kill him in this story.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: If you guys have good internet connection, just browse on my homepage which located on my profile and watch VIDEOS on my friendster account, there are Cagalli And Athrun, videos that selected on youtube(dot)com, I'm such a bum that I fixed it yesterday to make it beautiful, a bit! Nyahahaha! Even my LJ community is still on under construct, till now. Mainly, Bleach, Naruto (NaruHina, of course) Kaleido Star, One Piece, Kyou Kara Maou (my latest addiction and 2nd to my YAOI fave pairing (might my last pairing cause the other is KazukiJuubei), I can't help it, Yuuri and Wolfram is so cute together, I see sparks between them) and finally, a well picked GUNDAM SEED VIDEOS, AsuCag! Too bad there's no Precious Rose video. **

**Author's THANK YOU CORNER:**

**EndlessFaith-FallingTear****: Here I updated now, so don't kill me or hunt me as well, hope to see you review again! THANK YOU –hugs-**

**JC-zala****: Oh kami-sama! One of my FAVE author is reading my story! Yay! Hope you enjoy reading my story! Hahaha! Let me ask you a thing? Are you a Yuuna Hater, if you are, oh you're going to love the next few chappies! THANK YOU –hugs-**

**XMusicLuverX: Here it is, now the real admirer is revealed but the next few chaps will be clear out hidden puzzlement as well how Yuuna gotten the PLANT Corp stationary. THANK YOU! –hugs-**

**AKI (anon.): Here I updated, thank you for reviewing, hope to see you again your review again. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY FIC! –hugs-**

**Kitty-Kat90013820****: Here it is, the THE IDIOT YUUNA IS THE ADMIRER! Oh by the way, I also recommend Influence of the Fates that's one of the classics, well intact char. of Cagalli and Athrun as well Princess' Sonata, And Not All Pretend, oh how much I love those stories! I was deeply moved and influenced as well, to be a LOYAL AsuCag fan! THANK YOU FOR READING AND TAKING YOUR TIME TO REVIEW! –hugs-**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan****: Glad you like it! Don't cha worry, just wait for the last chap. There will be a moment of Athrun and Cagalli on it. And I promise there will be no more Yuuna to interfere Athrun! –throws a bear hug-**

**MELCAR16****: Oh another victim! Nyahahaha! Glad to know, I make you remember it! –hugs- THANK YOU! Hope to see your review again! **

**bladebreakers****: I thought so, Stellar is kinda out of char. hmmm. . . I'm glad that someone tells me that. –breathes in relief- Oh by the way, maybe in the next story Shinn can take revenge on the two, Kira and Dearka, I was thinking of it how? THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING! –hugs-**

**Weiss Gundam****: What can I say to you, Shinn was beaten up by Yuuna, because Yuuna being a trickster when he fights him. Please don't give up on me! Thank you!**

**Asuka Mayu****: YAY! Oh sh!T! Someone spot a grammatical error! Hehehehe (O.o) GLAD YOU LIKE IT, it makes me happy to know it! THANKS –hugs-**

**XiAoZRayZz****: Oh just wait till Cagalli recovery from her shockness! Nyahahaha! And her conversation with him. Kira and Dearka will digging their own graves, you will see how and why! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! –hugs-**

**risingsundynasty****: Since when Yuuna had been a nice person? Let Athrun beat him up? Hahahaha! He's a horrid man here! Okay! That was all pretending especially when Cagalli is around. Oh really? How did he die? I really want read that! Bwahahahah! Way to GO! Nice job in killing him, he deserves it anyway. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! –throws a tightly hug-**

**ASUCAGA 4ever 4EVER (anon.): Yeah the two are acting like a kindergarteners, well, it was for humor, a little bit OOC to make them planning like a children that wanted to get a jar of cookie on top of the fridge. Hahahaha! Hope to see you reviewing again! **

**-huffs- There you have it and loads of review response, my apologies if Yuuna beats Shinn badly. –dodges what ever was being thrown at her- okay okay, to make it up to you guys, I will have Yuuna suffer 100times what he did to Shinn! Gotta go now, I really really need to clean my bedroom now. Goodbye, oh don't forget to leave a REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! No cruel flames, please, only constructive criticisms are welcomed! **

**NOW REVIEW!**


	15. You're So Dead!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, do I have to repeat it again and again! **

**Music(s) I've been listening to: Zips undercover mix by T.M Revolution, Fields of Hope by Rie Tanaka (Lacus Clyne), Arigatou (Kyou Kara Maou!) by BON'z, Summer Love (BLEACH) by Skoop On Somebody**

**Author's Note: YEz! This is it! Finally! The day has come to take my revenge onto Yuuna (part 01)! Nyahahahahaha! Behold my master piece, based on my personal experience how to beat a person. –smirks evilly- **

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

**Chapter 15: You're So Dead!**

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone chanted around the two teenagers. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Face it Athrun, a nerd like you can't win against me," Yuuna taunted him.

"Just watch me," Athrun replied. He dodged each punch Yuuna threw at him. The poor kid couldn't land a single hit.

Athrun ducked as Yuuna threw a kick. While his leg hung in the air, Athrun grabbed it, causing Yuuna to lose his balance and fall flat on his back, the wind getting knocked out of him. Athrun placed a foot on Yuuna's chest as he twisted Yuuna's foot.

Everyone watched in amazement as Athrun continued to twist Yuuna's leg.

"AHHH!" Yuuna yelled out in agony.

"Hmph, pathetic. You talk big but you're not that great," Athrun scoffed. He let go, brushing himself off. Yuuna glared Athrun menacingly, as he stand up slowly, pain plastered in his face.

Just as Athrun was walking away, Yuuna landed a kick on his back. Athrun turned around just in time to block two punches by Yuuna and once Yuuna's guard was down, Athrun punch solidly straight in the face. He really was pissing him off.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? What more do you want?" Athrun exploded. "You got the girl didn't you? And besides, I don't have the time to deal with weaklings such as yourself, I'm just holding back so I can't kill you accidentally, so don't make me kill you."

Yuuna got up slowly. "Who are you calling weak!"

He charges Athrun, before he could touch him. Since his body has many open areas, Athrun kick him hard in the sides. There were sound of a bone cracked (I think it's the ribs), Yuuna dropped in the sudden force, and he looked like worm twitching in pain on the floor.

"You're right," his voice was quiet. "I did get the girl."

"Yuuna," Cagalli rushed over. "Are you okay?"

Athrun watched, full of hurt. Sighing, he began to walk away, not noticing that his letter had fallen out of his pocket. Cagalli notice it and quickly ran to get it. She looked around for Athrun but he was already gone.

"Oh, it's for me," she gasped stuffing it in her pocket.

"Ow," Yuuna winced trying to sit up.

"Oh! Yuuna!" Cagalli gasped and got back to Yuuna.

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

Athrun walked in the streets, not caring if the people looking at him, because he was soak and wet under the rain. His eyes looked dull and sad. As soon as he reached the house, he went straight to his room, not bothering to change his wet and soaked clothes. He climbed to his bed. He really didn't feel too well. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Athrun drifted off to slumber. He wanted to disappear forever not wanting to wake up anymore.

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

Dearka and Kira let out heavy sighs. It was finally over. Miraculously, Shinn didn't care he got beat up. All he wanted is to finish his job, when they give the car's key, he did not take it. Instead he said, "Never mind, it was fun after all." He paused. "Well, take care of yourselves." He said happily and walked away.

Once he was gone, Dearka and Kira began to discuss what they were going to tell Athrun. He was very frightening when angry and the boys really didn't want to face that side of him. Kira was much more nervous. He didn't want his best friend to hate him…

"We should tell him together," Kira said hanging his head. "But I'm scared…"

"Don't worry Kira," Dearka comforted him. "I'm sure Athrun won't hurt us. Really, I think."

"I hope so." He said as he slightly shuddered in fear.

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

Once arrived from office, Patrick slowly entered his son's room to find him buried underneath his pillows and blanket. Frowning with concern, he walked over.

"Athrun?" he put a hand on his head but quickly drew it back. He was too hot. "Athrun, are you alright?"

He turned over and he saw that he was sweating excessively. Frightened, Patrick ran to the kitchen to come back with a wash and wash basin. Their housekeeper is away for a week. He placed the cloth on his forehead, drawing back his blanket so he could cool off.

"God, you're burning up," Patrick shook his head.

"Hnn…" Athrun groaned.

Kira and Dearka came into the room to find Patrick's worried expression. They walked slowly to Athrun's bedside.

"What's wrong with Athrun?" Dearka asked, worried about his friend.

"He's very sick boys," Patrick replied. "You stay with him. I'm going to get some medicine."

Kira looked at Athrun, he was very worried.

"Athrun," Kira said quietly. "Athrun, we're sorry."

"That Yuuna, he's gonna pay for this," Dearka said angrily. Clenching and unclenching his fist.

"We just wanted you and Cagalli to be together. That's the only reason we sent Shinn over—"

"Halt now…" Athrun's mumbled voice came. "It's okay… I understand and I'm not mad…"

Kira let out a sigh of relief. At least now he felt much better.

"Get better soon, Athrun," Dearka said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Please," Kira whispered, "get better soon… Please."

Then Athrun closed again his eyes and drift off to sleep again.

"If only that Yuuna didn't show up, this will never happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I got the report this morning, sorry if I didn't tell you about this."

"What about that report you're talking about?"

Suddenly Patrick came in and saw the two having a heated conversation. "If you two going to talk loudly not here, go outside." Then he drag the two out the room and close the door behind them.

Once outside.

"Now tell me, and quick!"

"Remember the stationary? With a PLANT Corp logo?"

"Yes, what about it?" Kira was getting anxious.

"Yuuna made a copy of it and use it, so he can ride on our plan, I mean," Dearka explain to Kira carefully. "Since Cagalli doesn't know who her secret admirer is and Yuuna knows we can't show up easily because we are too afraid to do so, he claims to be the SECRET ADMIRER. Do you get my point?"

"Meaning from the start."

"Yes, all he wanted is to get the attention, claiming of his the one SECRET ADMIRER, the only one, not as the fraud Secret admirer, that we are doing from the start! And what's worst he uses a PLANT Corp logo, and that's a crime."

"That bastard!" Kira was fuming in anger, "How dare he do that! He mess it up all, Athrun was so sick for his own satisfaction and he tried to get my sister without my permission!" He started to walk towards the door, Dearka was so stunned to move, Kira was so mad.

"Come on, Dearka, we'll show him what justice is!"

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

**TO BE CONTINUED**

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

**Author's Note: I know I suck in the near end and kinda need more description especially the discussion between Kira and Dearka –sighs-. I hope you guys understand it. The next will be a bang. Yuuna going to get the pain (he's been wishing for) with Cagalli, Kira and Dearka. Oh JOY! I see the picture now! **

**Sorry If I update too late, it's because I run out of Internet card. The next chappie will be up in a few days. I was kinda busy lately cause I have to clean the house because my sister is going home from states, she's going to kill me if she the house especially my ROOM, in a disaster mode! Huhuhuhu! The next one will be maybe the last chapter, oh by the way, is there are still questions (that was still unanswered) about this puzzle like story, just leave it in a REVIEW, I was sometimes forgetful. Because I won't end this story with out clearing out things.**

**Now REVIEW and TELL me what you think and also write those questions that haven't yet answer, please no flames only constructive criticisms are ALLOWED!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. BUSTED!

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: BUSTED!**

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

**Dear Cagalli,**

**This isn't your secret admirer. It's Athrun and the reason I wrote you this is because there are some things you need to know that I can't explain or tell you in person. I guess I should start with the real me…**

"The real me?" Cagalli scratched her head before reading on.

**I'm sort of kind of not so ordinary guy that you know. My dad, Patrick Zala, owns the PLANT Corp, a very powerful company when it comes to discovering and creating new technology. Of course meaning, I'm the next one who will inherit the company, someday. For that Reason, I and Dearka, also a young yet very promising businessman like his father **(1)**, enter college for studies. I do things what I like, even if it's bad or wrong, to admit I'm a very unkind person, a person who doesn't care to anybody. Not until I met you, you're so full of life and hope; you change me for better before I could notice it. Because of that, I'm very grateful.**

"Athrun."

**Well, it's a long story if you ask me, about my life, everything. For now, I think that's all the explanation I can give; you could always ask me anytime. Did I mention that I can brawl, merciless? Well now you know… Although, there is something very important I have to tell you.**

**When I saw you get that letter, I wasn't all that thrilled. In fact, I was infuriated and jealous. I've always had feelings for you but I thought they'd just go away. I was wrong and I know it's stupid but I realized that I cared about you deeply when I realized I could lose you… and I really didn't want to.**

"Does that mean…"

**I'm in love with you… All the symptoms point to it. I can't stop thinking about you; I miss you when I don't see you or when you leave the room even for just a little while. I can't breathe when you're there… you're the only one that's ever made my heart beat so hard that sometimes I think it's going to just explode and it does flips… every little thing you do amazes me. If it's not love, I don't know what it is. Cagalli, I want us to be more than just friends.**

**We don't have to. It's up to you and whichever one you choose, I'll always be there for you. Even if it takes forever. **

Cagalli blinked several times at the letter she held in her hands. She never knew. How could she? Athrun was too good at hiding things. She just couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? Was this really happening? And wasn't this what she wanted? It was… Wasn't it?

♪♪♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♪♪♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♪♪

Cagalli found school different without Athrun. Sure he hadn't always been there but now that she'd gotten used to his presence, she just found it lonely and boring that he wasn't there.

She was too busy gazing into her locker to notice that Yuuna had come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. Her brow twitched. 'Alright, I'm tired of this.'

"Yuuna," she said, trying to hide the irritation she's been hiding. "Um, hi."

"Good morning," he greeted her. The beating, Athrun had given him didn't kill him, but it did hurt more than anything. It's still a miracle he still could walk straight.

"Have you seen Athrun?" Cagalli asked, not seeing the look of annoyance on Yuuna's face.

Just then, Miriallia came bouncing over along with Lacus. Cagalli blushed and looked away. Everyone thought the Yuuna and Cagalli is a couple right after the incidence yesterday. Deep inside her, she really didn't want it. She was sickened with the thought. But, she couldn't muster up the courage to tell him so.

"Didn't you hear? Athrun's really sick," Miriallia informed her best friend.

"Sick?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"He's got a really high fever since yesterday." Lacus said with a worried tone.

"Oh no."

Yuuna couldn't stand it. "Who gives a damn anyway? He'll be back when he's better," he exploded. "He's a nerd and violent, why care for him anyway."

Before he knew what happened, Cagalli's fist connected on his face making him a few step backwards. Holding his cheeks in pain.

"Cagalli?"

"Enough of this! I really don't know what you wanted in the first place!" Cagalli shouted. She was shaking in anger, how dare he talk to Athrun like that. "I want you to know that, I was playing along with all this time."

"Caga-" He never able to finish his sentence, Cagalli tackled him.

"This is for trying to kiss me, bastard!"

Yuuna found himself face first on the floor with Cagalli's foot pressed against the back of his head. She was very furious.

"I'm sure you're a very nice guy when you aren't overcome with stupidity but I have to be honest. This isn't going to work," Cagalli shook her head. "By the way, I hate your guts!"

As she walked away, Miriallia stuck her tongue out at Yuuna before running after her friend. He received a glare from Lacus.

"Cagalli, where are you going?" Lacus asked as Cagalli she put on her red jacket.

"I'm going to visit Athrun," Cagalli grinned. "I have to tell him something very important."

Before she could leave the door, someone blocked her away. She bumps on him.

"Watch it, you- Shinn?"

"Miss Cagalli, there is something I want to tell you." Shinn said. "Just promise me you won't kill me."

♪♪♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♪♪♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♪♪

Yuuna, was about to leave the college campus, his body was aching in pain since yesterday. First from Athrun, then Cagalli? He could not believe that girl dump him, for the nerd!

"If only that Athrun ever exist from the first place, I'm not experiencing this kind of pain." He said annoying, kicking the nearby trashcan. "Totally my plan is ruined because of him." he said loudly.

"What plan?"

"Huh?" When he turned around, a punch was thrown, again to his face. Kira hit him squarely in the face, hard. Yuuna spit blood from mouth. And slowly stand up from kneeling.

"You! Why did you do that?"

"You have a nerve to ask that? I'm the one who should be asking here!" Kira grabbed Yuuna's collar. He was furious.

"Feh! Let go of me!"

"No! Not until you answer our questions!" Again he punched Yuuna in the face again.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Hey! Take it easy, Kira, you might kill him if you keep on doing that." Dearka said to him coolly as he taps Kira's shoulder.

"Fine." He loosened his grip on Yuuna, a bit.

"Did you send this letter?" Dearka pulled out the stationary that nearly busted their plan. Yuuna stared at it, a bit.

"Oh that? Yes, I did send that to Cagalli." He said proudly. "Very unlike the letters that you send to her, those cheesy letters of yours!"

"Hmph! Next question! What are you aiming? Sending a copy of PLANT Corp stationary? It's a crime you know that?"

Yuuna got away for Kira's grip and brushed himself off. And smirk. "Of course, that's my way of saying thank you, for ruining my plans. I know that you two are behind that scheme, send her a letter from a secret admirer that never exists in the first place! And if you two never thought up that, ridiculous secret admirer thingy!" He sneered at them. "I have lesser trouble to get that fiery Cagalli!"

"I know you really don't love Cagalli, am I right?" Dearka said composedly.

"Of course not! Who would love that violent woman, eh? I just want to show my friends that I can tame her and make her my girlfriend, ah! Furthermore, no reasons at all." Kira was ready to pounce on him, but a screaming of a girl was heard, a scream of battle cry!

"Why you!" Cagalli charged towards Yuuna, and slapped him, firmly in the face. **(Wow! Imagine of swollen face of Yuuna?)**

"Cagalli!" The two, Kira and Dearka was surprised and scared at the same time.

"How dare you do that! First, insulting Athrun and now making fun of me eventually to take advantage!" Yuuna was very terrified; he never saw the fearful side of Cagalli. She bashes and kicked him, nonstop.

"Cagalli! Enough already!" Kira pulled her back. "He's bleeding already."

"No! I'm not yet satisfied!" She tried to resist from the holding.

"Look his already unconscious!" Dearka points at Yuuna, who was nearly dead and with a very swollen face.

"Let go of me." She said silently.

"Huh?" the two chorused.

"I said, Let go!" she let out a growl.

The two let go of her, they didn't like the tone of her voice.

"You thought I won't never know didn't you, Dearka?" She glared at Dearka.

"Umm… What are you talking about?" Dearka stepped backward a bit, he was getting terrified.

"You too, Kira!" She walks towards the two, who was cornered in the nearby wall. She's crackling her knuckles, Kira and Dearka grew afraid when they heard the cracks she made. Cagalli is serious, she gonna kill them.

"A Phony Secret Admirer, eh?" Cagalli unclench and clench her fists into balls.

"Cagalli, let me explain, please!" The two grew afraid; they were shielding each other body. Shaking horrendously. "Please, Cagalli, have mercy, we just wanted to help!"

"No more explanation, DIE!" Cagalli pounce on the two.

Everyone single soul on the campus heard screams of crying out in pain, in agony to be precise. Some heard of loud crack. And few minutes later of silence, a loud noise coming out from an ambulance was heard.

♪♪♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♪♪♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♪♪

"Athrun," Patrick poked his head into the room. "You've got a visitor." He didn't went to work, because he's was worried at Athrun's condition. Living him alone would not be a good idea.

"A—" cough, cough –"Visitor? Who?"

Cagalli walked slowly into the room. Sensing this may be important Patrick took off. Cagalli sat on Athrun's bed. They sat staring at each other for a moment and Athrun could feel his stomach being twisted into knots…

"Read your letter," she said slowly. "And…"

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

**TO BE CONTINUED**

♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†♥☼☺∞☻†

**(1) Dearka's Father here, since it's a fic and AU Deara have a father here, one of the CEO of the PLANT Corp**

**Author's Note: -Huffs- Kyaaahh! Sorry for not updating so fast, hontou ni gomen. Anyway, I got this writer's block for a while. Oh by the way, check my profile for the sequel of this story, and my other stories that will be post later, I think. **

**Another Author's Note: Answer to Asuka Mayu's question, here in this fic, PLANTS Corp and Orb Corp are companies that manufacture new invent technology rather discovering new technology. Since in the GS this two are empire or colony, I've changed them in to powerful and influence type for adaptation, since GUNDAM and war don't exist here. Athrun and Dearka, already work there since their father owned and associate in the PLANT Corp. (corporation) Actually, you can call them in training and given minor projects such as be representatives in place for the higher personnel than them because the two enter college for diploma. To be certified professional in line of business. About Yzak is a different story, I make him married here even though his only 18 here, newly wed to Shiho, hahahaha. I don't know why XD they look so cute and matured in my eyes.**

**Till then, next will be the LAST CHAPTER! Poor Kira and Dearka, huhuhuhu! They will be on the next chap for humor.**

**NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, don't forget to look at my profile for my future works. Only constructive criticism is allowed, please.**

**Press that purple looking button that says GO!**


	17. ALL ENDS WELL finale

**DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ESPECIALLY GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY!!**

**AnimeSoundz: .hack//Roots – Boukoku Kakusei Catharsis by ALI PROJECT, .hack//Roots - Silly-Go-Round by FictionJunction YUUKA, .hack//Roots – Junkyousha no Yubi by ALI PROJECT, .hack//Roots – God Diva by ALI PROJECT**

**AUTHOR's NOTE: ummm… minna hontou ni gomen bow apologetically. It been a nearly a month since I've update, and I'm so sorry for making you guys wait. Well things happen; I need to baby-sit my sister's son who just turned 1year last sept.15. Argh, no strength to write because of lack of sleep and muscle pains eversince of the first day I start baby-sit (sept.28-oct15) Much to my disappointment, a typhoon went cross the country (Philippines) the tree fall, cutting the phone wire so I end up no internet connection for 14 days since sept 28! Great just great!. And I haven't touched my precious pc fully until oct 15. Grrrr… and I got hooked in writing another stories, hayzzz, how troublesome… anyway… I won't let you guys to wait further… I present you the FINAL CHAPTER of Eh! What Secret Admirer?... please leave the final review and wait for the sequel of this story!!!**

**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!!**

**« (0) « ¤ « (0) « ¤ « (0) «**

**ALL ENDS WELL**

**« (0) « ¤ « (0) « ¤ « (0) «**

Athrun twiddled his thumbs. He felt very nervous as to what she was going to say. Did he really wish for to hear what she was going to say?

"Are you okay? When you didn't come to school… I worried…" with a trembling hand, she gently of touched his forehead. "You're burning," she gasped.

Athrun remained silent. If she was going to tell him she chose Yuuna, she should just spit it out. He hung his head, just thinking about those kinds of thoughts.

"Where's that pin I gave you?" she asked suddenly, breaking the ice.

"Huh?" Athrun asked.

"Never mind. I guess I should just tell you what I came for." Cagalli sighed. "Well, like I said, I read your letter."

_Oh no… Here it comes… You're such a loser Athrun. You're a liar… How could you! Ugh._

She took his warm hands and smiled sweetly at him. What did this mean?

"I always knew you were hiding stuff from me, but I understand." She continued to smile. "I've… I've sort of… Had a crush on you for way from the start and we got to know each other better and… Well I kind of fell in love with you… Too…"

"But-But when you got t-the letter—" he stuttered.

"Oh, the secret admirer thing… I really did feel special and it was nice to get that kind of attention because you weren't giving me… It was stupid but I guess… right now, it doesn't really matter." She grits her teeth in anger remembering the previous episode with Kira and Dearka. "You know the worst thing to know about it, that whole SECRET ADMIRER THINGY IS PHONY!"

"Huh? Putting that aside how about Yuuna?" Athrun asked suddenly, he's so curious about the poor guy.

"Yuuna? That unfortunate guy is on the hospital along with the other two!" She said as she raises her one arm in a victory pose. Athrun looked at her speechlessly. He doesn't know a thing what she's talking about. Cagalli's grin is scary yet victorious.

"Cagalli? I don't get it. Who are the other two anyway? What hospital are you talking about?"

Cagalli grin even more. "Kira and Dearka especially that bastard Yuuna, are having their once in a lifetime chance on the…"

**ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ - ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ - ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ**

Kira moan in pain as he lay awake from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a, so dazzling light in his sight. "Am I dead?"

"No." Someone answered his question. When he scratch his blurred eyes, everything went clear. He runs his hands, which were cover in dressing, in his chest. He feels itchy but he don't know which part of his body. He looked around and saw a figure who was cover in bandages all over his body in his opposite bed. His right leg is hanging in mid-air, cemented. He looked like a mummy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MUMMMMMMYYY!" Kira shriek in horror.

"Shut Up! You're making a fuss here in the hospital, you moron!" He grabbed a pillow and throwing it Kira. Slamming straight to his face. He nearly fell out from his white bed, lucky he unconsciously grab on the edge of his bed. Again, he winced in pain, clutching to his sides to easy the pain a bit. Kira stare carefully at his attacker. His eyes grew in shock after recognizing the color of the hair and showing some tanned skin. His face is swollen from bruises and scratches, not to mention the black eye in his left eye. His left arm is cemented.

Kira gulp. "Is that you, Dearka?"

"Yeah, it's me, your pitiable beaten partner, Dearka." He scowls at Kira's face expression.

"Dearka!"

"What! Sorry for being like in this condition." Dearka points out his finger towards Kira, and smile snicker. "I rather be like this than yourself, you're more beaten than me anyway." Kira's two legs hanged in the mid air, cemented. So, that's why he felt itchy. His once handsome face is swollen like rose and had two big black eyes. He looked like a badly treated pulp.

Dearka grin even more, as he gaze even more at Kira's face. And let out a crazy laugh. "HAHAHA!" he points his fingers him.

"What are you laughing out!" Kira's getting confused at Dearka's actions. Dearka grab the mirror on his side table, handing it to him. Kira grab it quickly from Dearka's hands.

"WHAT THE HELL!" As soon as he saw his once handsome face. "Cagalli is so brutal to do this to me!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP DEARKA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Instead, he laughed even louder. Kira let out a nasty growl, promising a painful revenge.

"If only I'm not like this. You're gonna-" Kira was out off his statement. A knock was heard in the door; Lacus and Miriallia entered the room.

"Oh Kira! You're alive- umm I mean, you're wake!" Lacus said as soon as she saw Kira was alive and wake. "You two make us worried." Putting the basket of fruits on the side table of Kira.

"Yeah! And this one too." Miriallia looked at Dearka, who only grin sheepishly.

"Sorry." The two said apologetically. Again, Kira glare Dearka.

"What?" Dearka glare him too. "Do you have a problem?!" he said annoyed.

"This is you all fault!"

"Huh? Excuse me; I don't remember this is my fault." Kira grabs a pillow and throws it Dearka.

"Yes, you are."

"No I don't." Dearka, grabbing the near flower vase and throws it to Kira, who successful dodge it. And crashes on the wall, splitting into pieces.

"Yes!" The battle continues, as they throw to each other the things that near to them.

"NO!"

"YES!"

The girls just look at the two's hopeless exchange of statements and items. Lacus only sigh and Miriallia rolled her eyes. "This is going to be tiresome." Lacus commented. Mir agreed. "Yes." Out of nowhere, Dearka opened the fruits of basket that Mir placed on the side table. An orange was launched and hit Kira. Squashed in his face, dripping in its juices. "Ugly and Messy." Mir said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU BEAST! UGLY MONSTER! STAY AWAY!" A hysterical cry as heard out of nowhere. Making the two messy men, to halt and stare at each other.

"Huh?" Mutter in the middle air by Dearka.

"Who-Who was that?" Kira looked at Lacus.

"That was Yuuna." Mir answered for Lacus.

"That was him, umm… why did he cry like that? Did something happen to him? Like broken arms like us?" Dearka asked as he put down the huge spiky jackfruit that he supposed to throw back to Kira in exchange for the ripe watermelon.

"Poor guy, he was like ever since he comes around." Pitifully stated by Lacus. "Screaming like he was attacked by something or rather someone, throwing his pillows towards the nurses and doctors who wanted to come near him, defends himself like a wild goose."

"How pathetic."

"Why he was like that? How did he turn like such a wild animal suddenly?" Kira asked curiously. "Umm, I've always thought he was retarded but not like that."

"Did you forget Kira, what happen earlier to him? He has a trauma because of Cagalli's wrath." Mir said as a matter of fact. "Looks like the drug they give to him, begins to wear off."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY! DON"T COME NEAR ME!" They were cut off when a loud shriek uprising again in the whole building that was actually in the once peaceful and quiet hospital in the first place.

"Master Yuuna, please calm down." Said his personal servant.

Yuuna stands in the top of his bed, he looked horribly scared, shuddering madly. His pants is already wet from his urine. A man tried to approach his bed, earning a kick from Yuuna. Knocking off the man cold in the floor.

"That's it." Someone command the other men. "PIN HIM DOWN AND TIE HIM TO HIS BED!" An unkind command came out from his mouth.

The men move fast and jump on him and pinned him down. Yuuna is still resisting. "GET OFF ME! HAVE MERCY CAGALLI! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME."

"TSK. TSK" Lacus let out a sigh. "Poor guy."

"He deserves it anyway." Dearka said angrily. "Oh by the way, Mir, where's the video cam?"

"What video cam, Dearka?" Kira ask him curiously. Mir hand him the cam recorder to Dearka. Then, press on something and hand it to Kira. Kira raise a brow and watch it. Much to his surprise, it contains the video of the earlier conversation before Cagalli beat Yuuna to his indescribable misery.

Kira grinning widely, hinting on something. "Dearka, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup! Well be using that against Yuuna." Dearka grin widely equally at Kira, so evil!

"You two, are so cruel." Lacus and Miriallia, said together.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kira and Dearka looked each other and only laugh it out. "Cagalli already done her part, well do our parts from now on."

**ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ - ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ - ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ**

Downstairs of the Zala mansion. Patrick Zala is taking a sip from his tea, relaxing. He felt so proud for his son, Athrun. For finding a perfect match for him. He put down his cup in the table, near the photo of her late wife. He picks it up and smiled affectionately as he run his fingers on the edges of it.

"Lenore, our son found someone he dear now. If you're still here, you'll be proud of him. Athrun loves her so much and I can feel that he's serious." Patrick put down the photo frame. 'Like how much you are dear to me, Lenore."

**ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ - ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ - ΙŢ'ş ђЭдVЄΝ**

Athrun went silent after hearing the words from the tale of Cagalli. Fist. Bash. Punch. Kira. Dearka. Unconscious. Swollen. Yuuna. Ambulance. Hospital. Nearly dead. Athrun barely faint just thinking what happen to his friends, he felt sympathy for Kira and Dearka but not for the bastard Yuuna. Actually, he was happy she did that to Yuuna.

Cagalli was rummaging through Athrun's desk drawer. Athrun closed his eyes for a moment.

"I found it!" Cagalli exclaimed and pulled out the pin she'd given him. She got back to the bed and put it on Athrun before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Athrun was stunned. "You mean… You mean you don't think I'm strange?"

Cagalli stared at him like she was crazy. She removed a hair from Athrun's face and run her hand in his hair, slowly. And put her face close to his. Touching his forehead with hers.

"No, of course not, dummy. Would I be here if not? You're a great person Athrun and that's all that matters," she smiled.

Blushing a bit, Athrun smiled. "So… Um… Will you be my girlfriend then?"

Cagalli threw her arms around him. "Like you even had to ask."

Athrun took her hand before she could pull it away. He gave her a heartfelt smile, cupping her chin with his hand. Cagalli found herself having difficulty breathing. He was going to kiss her! Slowly the gap between their lips disappeared and she felt his warm sweet lips on hers. It was her first kiss and she knew that nothing could be sweeter than a first kiss. She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love, glittering in his deep green eyes.

"Cagalli, I love you." He said as he pulled away from her.

Cagalli smiled sweetly at him. "And I love you too, Athrun." she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is the best day of my whole entire life."

Athrun felt content. "Ah… me too." Cagalli pulled away from him and stare him.

"Cagalli?" Much to his disappoint when Cagalli pulled away. Then she scowls at him. A sudden change of mood?

"Quit yapping and kiss me already." Cagalli insisted. Athrun felt smiling at her remark.

"Haha! With pleasure my princess." Once again, Athrun claim her lips again, melting with her with mesmerizing kiss they share.

_Yes this is love… And it is mine…_

**« (0) « ¤ « (0) « ¤ « (0) «**

** THE END **

**OWARI**

**« (0) « ¤ « (0) « ¤ « (0) «**

**AUTHOR's FINAL WORDS: So how was it? Was it bad? Argh! I hope not. Hehehehe. I'm so happy for the reviews I get in the chapter 16, whopping 28 reviews! Wow! The highest of all chapters I've uploaded! I BID YOU GUYS ALL A THANK YOU's why? Because without you guys, this fic wouldn't be successful. I hope to see you all in my next future works, more better than this I promise that. Oh by the way, there's a sequel of it, just link to my profile to see it, neh?(.)**

**ANOTHER AUTHOR's FINAL WORDS: Baby-sitting just sucks, oh by the way, I'll be making a one-shot about baby-sitting, of course, AsuCaga style (centric) hehehe**

**This is gonna be long so look for your name below or ctrl + F then type your name.**

**« (0) « ¤ « (0) « ¤ « (0) «**

**A Special (space) thanks to a dear friend of mine (pasalamat ka at may special space ka pa dito HEHEHE JOKE LNG!):**

**Nicel "Nhyzel" Lavente**

**Thanks for sharing with a lively and craziest thoughts, conversations and most important IDEAS!!! with me! We're so nuts and wacky (and eureka) end up making a join project!!! We share same almost likes, blabbering endless topics "(insert anime character name), he's mine or he/she is so cool and blahblahblah" and (ahem) anime cds. THANK YOU! **

**Famous line's natin: **

**Nicel: "No stealing, 'insert anime boy cutie' is mine."**

**Me: "No fair, I found him first, go get your other cutie, this one's mine!"**

**Then argue furthermore eventually. Sooner or later, one will agree or one will give up. hehehe**

**Hehehe… oh ano nah? Yung story ng barkada kamustah na? anong petsa nah?? Ui! Yung polbo ko balik mo na, grrr! Pati ba naman polbo ninanakaw na pala ngayon, joke! Tell mo sa kuya mong feeling napakagaling sa computer at binaling ang sisi sa akin, ng masira daw lalo, (grrr! Sapakin ko yan eh Makita nya) bumili sya ng sarili yang polbo at para di sya kumukuha ng polbo ng palihim sa kwarto ninyo ng ate mo!!! Naku wag na wag yang tangkaing kunin yung polbo ko jan. At baka gerahin ko sya. Grrr! Hehehehe! Ui! Tapusin mo na yang story mo at ma basa ko ng maayous at mapost ko na. At pumunta ka dito as soon as possible kc poh may papafill-up ako sayo for our join project.**

**What about the join project we've been doing? Grrr! Don't tell me your still rewriting it? I need it to beta-read and post it in the fanfiction (dot) net (demanding? (0)) Anyway, I'm in the process of writing the join project of ours, titled. "Partners in Crime" I'm still thinking of another title for it, since its kinda common. Now after reading this story, please??? –puppy eyes- REVIEW!!!! I will cut off this antics of mine before becomes longer even more than I wanted.**

**« (0) « ¤ « (0) « ¤ « (0) «**

**REVIEWERS THANK YOU ZONE: **

**This is gonna be long so look for your name below or ctrl + F then type your name.**

neji447 : lookie lookie I've update, and I hope you like the last chappy (0) –throws a hug- thank you for reviewing.

xXAthrunCagaXx : here's the ending you've been anticipating! Tell me what you think in the review, ok? -hugs- thank you for reviewing!!!

vegetasprincess1 – hehehe! Too bad it's the last chapter, what the sequel? Please wait another few days and I will be up!! –hugs- thank you for leaving a review it really helps.

Zidanet – hehehe! You bet! I really hate Yuuna that much and he really deserves that kind of pain. Bwahahahahahaha! Thank you for stating those uplifting words in the reviews. –throws a bear hug- thank you for review hope to see you again in my upcoming stories.

forever-derelict – You LOVE it? OH! THANK YOU FOR LOVING MY STORY! Hehehe! Don't forget to review after reading this. –hugs-

Cari-Akira – my ever loyal reviewer. –hugs you tightly until you turn blue- oh sorry hehehe. Your reviews gives me inspiration seeing you like this story of mine very much! THANK YOU! See you soon… take care…

The Angels' Princess – oh glad you like the letter. I thought It was bad, your review make me feel ease about it. THANK YOU!!! –hugs you tightly- see you soon!

M.S Arashi Sumeragi – huhuhu! Me too I can't believe I'm uploading the last chapter! Oh no!!!!! but, please read the sequel of this that thing will be more better than this. Hehehe! –hugs- see you soon! Oh by the way, don't forget to review for the last time.

X-19A Infinite Justice – what will happen to the two as you can read, they are already in the hospital counting their days! Nyahahaha! I'm so evil! Thank you for reviewing! –hugs-

risingsundynasty – my ever loyal reviewer and support me all the way ever since I start writing fanfiction, first I would like to thank you for supporting and sparing sometime to read my puzzle like story… -gives a friendly hug yet like a bear embrace- Yup! All Ends Well, except for the crazy Yuuna, he needs to be confined in the mental hospital! Hehehe I'm so evil yet he deserves it. Goodluck for your upcoming exams as well mine. See you soon, now I have time to read yer' other fics. THANK YOU AGAIN!!!

icedragon17 – hehehe don't like my cliffhangers? Hehehe. Look I've already update and no longer cliffies! Just don't forget to leave my precious review of yours. –hugs- thank you!!!

Life.Love.Hate.Death. – hey! I've update all I need is your review! Hope you like the final chappie! –hugs- thank you for sparing some time to read!!

EndlessFaith-FallingTear – hate cliffies oh don't worry cause I already updated no longer waiting in the dark! –hugs- see you soon and THANK YOU!!!

XMusicLuverX – glad you like it!!! I'm so happy! –hugs you tightly- SEE YAH! THANK YOU!

AsuCaga Freak – thank you from reviewing. Glad to know you like it. –hugs- thank you. See yah soon.

Kitty-Kat90013820 – yup yup don't have pity on the bastard Yuuna, he don't deserve that kind of attention anyway. Looks like you have prediction on the last chappie, and it's really obvious that they will end up together. Hehehehe! Thank you for reviewing and supporting me until the end -bear hug- thank you so much for reviewing it really helps to lighten me a bit. See you soon. –hugs-

Canadain-Girl – hey there! Hope you like the final chapter of Eh! What Secret Admirer? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you and see you soon. –hugs-

bladebreakers – hehehe. I feel pity for Kira and Dearka, but never for Yuuna!!! Thank for reviewing and supporting me until the end. Not to mention to making you and the guyz, waiting in the dark that long. Your reviewing really makes my day complete! THANK YOU AND SEE YOU SOON! –hugs-

Weiss Gundam – I argee with yah Yuuna deserve that kind of beating. Hehehe. Kira and Dearka? i think you overdo it a little bit cruel. Hehehe. THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ME ALL THE WAY –hugs-

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan – my ever loyal reviewer –throws a breath taking bear hug- oops sorry. You bet, Shinn told Cagalli everything! I love the part where she beat the three I really love it. Hehehe. I'm so wicked. Hope to see you review my future works! THANK YOU AND SEE YOU SOON!

JC-zala – oh dear… huhuhu… this is the last chapter meaning this is the last time I would be seeing you review, oh noooo!! I'm glad you read my story and reviewing, every review really counts. –hugs you tightly- thank you. See yah soon!

MELCAR16 – glad to know I gave you inspiration to write again!!! Thank you for supporting me evr since from the start! It really makes me happy just to see you review again my works, see you soon and THANK YOU!!!! –bear hug-

IX The Melodious Nocturne IX – kababayan!!! Small world talaga noh hehehe salamat for adding me in friendster… (teka ilang beses na ba ako nag-thank you??!) hehehe.. hope to see you again, reviewing my future fics. THANK YOU TALAGA –niyakap ng pagkasikip-sikip na embrace- ay nasobrahan yata. Hehehe babush! Ingatz lagi! Take care always. PROUD TO BE PINOY!!

Hikaru-1989 – thank you for reviewing –hugs-

zXia0RayZz – no no Yuuna will be not transferring to anyway school, he WILL be transferring to a MENTAL HOSPITAL! Hehehehe! Supporting me all the way till the end is a great success to me! THANK YOU –bear hug-

Asuka Mayu – Yez down to one of my favorite reviewers. Just to remind you, if you don't leave a review here, snow will DEFINITELY fall in Malaysia… hehehe. Thank you for reviewing and reading (to think your wasting sometime here) THANK YOU VERY MUCH –choking embrace- oh uh don't die yet. SEE YOU SOON!

EdwardsOnBebop – Yippeeee for Yuuna's pain! Well, too bad this will be the last chappy. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING MY STORY OF MINE! -hugs- see you soon!

**AND FOR THOSE OTHERS: I REALLY THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING. I'm so sorry your name wasn't included here, my internet browser has some kind of problem here. Hehehe. If it was because of you guys, I wouldn't be here bidding THANK YOU's again I'm so happy I manage to finish this story. THANK YOU AND SEE YOU GUYS TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!**


	18. Author's Note

Hi Guys! Its been a very very long time. So how many years did it passed since the last time I've attempted to write for Gundam Seed. Athrun/Cagalli is still in my heart and it will never change. I've been re-reading my own story. I want to re-write it once I find time. Off work or On work. hahaha I will find time. I swear! :)

Please keep our community alive especially Athrun and Cagalli Fans. I still keep on wishing that there will be another chapter or series added under Gundam Seed Trilogy. Where's the promised movie for Gundam Seed again?

I want to thank you again for those who reviewed, read and followed my story. If they are still alive. Advance thank you for those who will read this little fanfic of mine. AsuCaga Fandom will never die! :)


End file.
